Nightmares Aren't Just a Dream When Dreams Can Become Real
by StephHoechlin94
Summary: A girl called Hailey lived a hard life in California before deciding to move and live with her father down in La Push on the Reservation. She then encounters one of the Quileute boys and feels a strange pull towards him... But what happens when she finds out she has a secret of her own on her eighteenth birthday? Not everything is as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clarify, i do not own any of the original characters; they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, Hailey and the others are mine :)**

Chapter 1

My name is Hailey and I'm 17 years old. I am 5 foot 4 inches tall, I have blue/green eyes and my hair is dyed black; it used to be light brown, but that was before I changed. Drastically.

I used to be happy all of the time, but that was before my mum became a heavy drinker. She used to love me and my dad, but then she got a divorce. I still don't know why, but it tore my dad apart. She took me away with her to Miami, but I was depressed. She had taken me away from my life.

This is when I changed. All I began wearing was dark colours, mostly black, and heavy black make up. I dyed my hair black and got my lip pierced. I also got a red/brown wolf tattoo on my left hip. Wolves were my favourite animal. Still are.

In a way, I felt more comfortable with myself like this.

My mum's drinking got worse and she started yelling at me for no reason. She's hit me a few times too. I try and tell myself that it's the drink that's making her act like this, but part of me knows otherwise. She just doesn't love or want me anymore.

So that's why I'm on an aeroplane, on my way to live in Washington with my dad. Unlike Miami, the town where I'm going to live in colder and rains a lot. I don't mind though. If it gets me away from my mum, then I'm all for it.

I'm going to be living in a small town called La Push, which is an Indian Reservation. Home of the Quileute Legends and Tribe. My dad, Steve, said that I'd love it there and I'll make good, trustworthy friends. I asked him what he meant, but he changed the topic. I think he's hiding something from me, but I won't push him to tell me. I'll probably find out when I eventually get there.

"Would all passengers please return to your seats and put your seatbelts back on. We will be landing shortly." An airhostess said through the intercom.

I sighed and closed my diary, putting it back in my bag. I clicked my seatbelt on and rested my head against the cool glass of the small aeroplane window. I could see the land gradually getting closer and clearer as the plane descended.

I felt the jolt as the plane's wheels touched the tarmac of the runway. I'm now in Forks, Washington, around two miles away from my dad's home in La Push.

Everyone rushed to get off the plane. I shook my head and calmly got my bag and stood up. I waited patiently while people from the back of the plane got off. An elderly man stopped and indicated for me to go. I smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded.

I went out into the isle and made my way off the cramped plane. I followed the arrows that pointed the way to the luggage area. I waited by the conveyer belt and when I saw my two suitcases, pulled them off.

I walked into a big open area, dragging my suitcases after me. I saw my dad standing about twenty feet away from me. I walked over to him. When he saw me he smiled and wrapped me up in a hug. I let go of my suitcases and hugged him back.

"I missed you dad." I said. I heard him sniff.

"I missed you too honey." He replied and pulled away. "You've grown up to be beautiful." He said with tears in his blue eyes. I smiled.

"Thanks dad. You're not too bad yourself."

He smiled and picked up one of my suitcases while I grabbed the other. We walked out of the airport and he led me to his car. He opened the trunk and we put all my bags in there. He shut the door and we got in the car. He started the car and pulled away from the airport.

"You've changed." He stated. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I have." I admitted. "I feel more comfortable with myself than I was before."

I tell my dad everything, even if it's embarrassing. I'm close with my dad. He tells me everything in return. We're always completely honest with each other. The truth hurts less than lies.

"As long as you're happy, I'll always support every decision you make. And in my eyes you're still my beautiful little girl." He said. He patted my knee gently and I smiled at him.

I looked out of the window and all I could see was green. Everything was just forest and woodland. I found it beautiful.

"You'll love it here. They're all very welcoming." My dad said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that I can actually call this my home. Miami was just too fake and everyone was too far stuck up their own arses." I said, turning my head back to my dad for a moment.

He stopped at a red light. I looked out the windscreen and saw a little boy around the age of two waving at me with a shy smile on his face. I smiled and waved back at him. His shyness seemed to get the better of him and he hid behind his mother's legs, peeking his head out. My dad laughed.

"Looks like you've already got the little ones after you."

I laughed and my dad started driving again, as the light turned green.

"Seriously dad, he was like fifteen years too young." I said.

"True." He replied. "But it's better to start 'em early."

"Dad." I groaned. He laughed.

"Kidding."

"I should hope so." I mumbled.

Around half an hour later, we parked outside our house. It was small, but I think it's exactly perfect for me. It suited my personality.

A kind looking woman and a tall man came out of the house next to ours. They walked over to us.

"Ah, these are our neighbours. This is Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily Young." My dad said. "This is my daughter, Hailey."

I noticed that Emily had three ugly scars down the side of her face, but that didn't stop her from looking pretty in my opinion.

"It's nice to meet you both." I smiled and shook their hands. Emily gave me a smile of her own and Sam nodded his head at me.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" my dad asked.

"You know you can't cook Steve." Emily laughed lightly.

"I'll cook." I said. They looked at me and my dad smiled.

"She may only be seventeen, but she can cook like a professional. She acts more mature than her age. Most of the time." My dad said. They agreed and Sam helped me with my bags.

I stood on my tip toes and got a pan down from the top of the cupboard.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"What?" I said, looking around. She pointed to my hip. "Oh, my tattoo." I replied.

"Can we see?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I lifted my shirt up and moved my jeans out of the way slightly.

My tattoo was a red/brown wolf standing in front of a faded forest, howling at the moon.

"It's beautiful." Emily said.

"Thank you." I smiled and pulled my shirt back down.

"Why a wolf?" Sam said with a smile gracing his lips.

"I love wolves. Always have, always will." I shrugged. "I think that they're beautiful creatures." My dad and Sam smiled.

"Aww, that's sweet." Emily cooed. I blushed lightly.

"Why that specific colour?" my dad said with a small smirk on his face.

"Um, because I think it's a pretty colour?" I said more as a question.

"I'll help you with dinner." Emily smiled after shooing my dad and Sam out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're a very polite girl." She commented.

"I look up to my father." I replied with a smile.

We chatted about random girl things while we cooked.

"Tell me more about yourself." Emily said.

"My name's Hailey, I'm seventeen years old and my birthday is on the 19th December. I love wolves, thunderstorms and snow. Um, I like rock music and I like to cook. I don't want to have flings or dodgy relationships and I've never had a boyfriend or kissed a boy." I finished.

"Really? You've never been kissed by a boy?" I shook my head. "That's cute. What do you look for in a boy?" she asked.

"Someone that I can trust. That I know won't hurt me. I've seen too many friends get heartbroken due to heartless boys. I don't know, someone that makes me laugh and that I can be comfortable and myself around." I said.

"You really do have a good head fixed on your shoulders." Emily stated. I smiled.

We finished making up the dinner. We had made seasoned chicken with stir fried vegetables. We laid everything down on the table. I went into the living room and saw my dad and Sam talking. I knocked on the wall and they looked at me.

"Dinner's ready." I said. They smiled and followed me into the kitchen.

"This is delicious." My dad said. "Who made it?"

Emily and I pointed to each other.

"Half?" Sam said. We nodded.

We finished eating and Sam and my dad washed everything while me and Emily talked with them. The house phone rang.

"I'll get it for you dad." I said, walking into the hall.

"Thanks!" my dad called. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is Steve there?" a man asked.

"Yes. Can I ask who's calling please?" I replied.

"Billy Black."

"Okay, one moment please."

"Thank you."

I walked back into the kitchen and held the phone out to my dad.

"It's a man called Billy Black." I said. My dad smiled and took the phone from my outstretched hand. He put the phone up to his ear and walked into the living room. Sam turned to me.

"Wolves don't scare you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's just ever since I can remember I've loved wolves. I don't know why, I just have." I shrugged.

"What else do you love?" he asked.

"Thunderstorms and snow." I smiled. He laughed.

"Random much."

"No. thunderstorms create a dark atmosphere and then the lighting flashes, it makes the landscape beautiful. Snow makes everything seem like a clean canvas, where everything can start afresh." I explained. "Like a second chance in life if the first one didn't work out."

I don't think he was expecting me to say something like that.

"How old are you again?" he said.

"Seventeen." I smiled.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I heard Emily giggle from behind me. She wrapped an arm around both my shoulders.

"I like her." She said. My dad came back in.

"Billy's visiting tomorrow and he's bringing his son Jacob with him." My dad announced. "And Billy's impressed with your manners." He said, pointing at me. I blushed.

"I can't help it. It's unintentional."

Twenty minutes later, Emily and Sam went back to their own house. My dad sat down in the living room to watch the baseball game on TV and I went upstairs to my room to start unpacking. Everything was stored in boxes.

I unzipped my suitcases and started putting my clothes away in the empty wardrobe and drawers. After I had done that, I put all of my shoes neatly in a shoe rack I found in one of the boxes. I put all of my underwear into another draw and put my make up on my little table that had a small rectangular mirror attached to it. I placed all of my toiletries and other stuff in a small cupboard.

I yawned and decided to sort the rest of the boxes out tomorrow. I changed into a pair of girl boxers and tank top.

I pulled back the covers of my bed and got in. I pulled them back up to my chin and turned onto my side. I curled up into a ball and snuggled into my pillow. I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**This was one of the very first proper fanfictions i wrote. Please tell me what you guys think and review :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rolled over onto my other side and squeezed my eyes shut tighter. I rolled onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep. I yawned and turned my head to look at my clock, 10:15am.

I pushed the bed covers off me and sat up, shivering as my bare feet touched the cold floor. I stood up and made my bed. I pulled a hair tie from my wrist and tied my hair up in a ponytail. My fringe swept over my right eye and I had managed to get my short layers tucked behind my ears.

I opened my door and walked downstairs. I rubbed my hand over my face. I tripped on the rug by the door, but managed to catch myself with a small squeak.

"Hailey? Is that you?" my dad called out from the living room.

"Yeah." I replied, walking to where his voice came from. He looked at me and chuckled.

"You still look tired." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Have you had breakfast?" I asked. He nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. I leant back on the counter and ate it.

I cleaned my bowl and put it back in the cupboard. I made a mug of coffee and walked into the living room. I made my way over to my dad and handed the mug to him.

"Thank you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome."

I walked back upstairs and went into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. I cleaned my teeth over the sink and then turned the shower on. I stripped and got in the shower. I quickly washed myself and my hair.

I turned the shower off and got out. I dried off with a towel and then wrapped it around my body. I picked up the clothes that I slept in and unlocked and opened the bathroom door. I shut it behind me and quickly went into my room.

I shut my door and put my night clothes under my pillow. I put on my underwear that I got from my drawer under the towel, and then dropped the towel onto the floor.

I picked out a pair of blue jeans with holes in them and a black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. I put both of them on and pulled a pair of socks onto my feet before sliding them into my vans.

I quickly blow dried my hair and straightened it. I puffed up my short layers a little and smiled. I put a lip ring in instead of a stud and put a stud in my left cartilage and skull earrings in my ears.

I have the right side of my lip pierced, my left cartilage at the top of my ear and one in each ear lobe.

I applied some eyeliner to my eyes and also did my top lids to make it flick out at the ends.

"Hailey!" my dad yelled.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Can you get the mail please?"

"Sure." I replied.

I opened my door and ran down the stairs. I went outside to the mail box. I opened it and pulled out a few envelopes addressed to my dad. I closed it again.

"Hailey!" I turned around and saw Emily waving to me. I ran over to her.

"What's up?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well, someone's looking gorgeous." She commented. I blushed. "Do you know the Quileute legends?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. They're really interesting." I replied. She chuckled.

"There's a bonfire at the beach tonight at seven. You wanna come?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Oh! You're meeting Jacob today, aren't you." She giggled.

"I think so." I said. "At least, that's what my dad said last night."

"He's trustworthy and funny. He's also really comfortable to be around." She smirked. I frowned. Then it clicked.

"Shut up. I tell you those little things and you're never gonna forget them. You're already trying to set me up." I blushed. She grinned brightly.

"You got it. Anyway, have fun." She said.

I smiled and she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"My first friend that's a girl in La Push."

She pulled away and looked at me. I smiled and she squealed, hugging me again. I laughed and she eventually let me go again.

"I'll see you later." She said. I nodded.

I saw Sam standing outside their house and I waved at him. He smiled and waved back. I went into my house and gave my dad the letters that were in the mail box.

"I'm going to be upstairs finishing unpacking boxes." I told him.

"Okay, I'll call you when they arrive." He replied.

I nodded and walked up the stairs to my room. I left my door open and ripped open another box. I smiled at what I saw inside.

It was all of my special things. My wooden dream catcher with real feathers, my teddy that my dad got me when I was born and loads of past photographs. I pinned the dream catcher above my bed and placed my teddy on my pillows.

I looked through the photos and pinned a few of me and my dad when I was younger on my wall. I decided to have that as a photo wall. I'll put all my special photos up there. I put the rest of the photos in the drawer beside my bed.

I opened another box and found all my poster in it. I put a few up on my walls of my favourite bands. I rolled the rest up and put them back in the box. I folded the box flaps and pushed the whole box under my bed. I zipped up my two suitcases and also shoved them under my bed.

I started humming a song from Paramore and got up from my knees. I folded all of the now empty boxes to make them flat and stacked them under my bed as well.

"Sweetheart, can you come down here please!" my dad yelled out.

"Yeah, hang on a second!" I called back. I got out from under my bed and exited my room.

I went down the stairs and slipped on the last one. I landed on my butt with a loud thud.

"Ow." I said.

I got up and rubbed my butt. I walked into the living room and saw my dad with a man in a wheelchair and a really tall and muscular boy.

"Hailey, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. Billy, this is my daughter Hailey." My dad said proudly. I shook Billy's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled. He smiled back at me.

"So you're the one that answered the phone last night." He said. I nodded.

I looked over at his son Jacob and my eyes widened slightly. He was gorgeous. He was incredibly tall and muscular, his hair was cropped short and was black, and his skin was a light bronze colour.

He was just standing there staring at me with wide eyes. It was like he had just seen the sun for the first time. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do.

Billy looked up at his son and nudged him in the stomach. He seemed to snap out of it. He looked down at me with a light pink across his cheeks.

"Sorry about that, spaced out. I'm Jacob." He said, holding his hand out. His voice was deep and smooth.

"Hailey." I said.

I took his hand and a shock of electricity seemed to shoot down my spine. I also noticed that he was really hot, temperature wise. I smiled up at him and he seemed to relax a little. He smiled back and let go of my hand.

"You have really white teeth." I commented. He raised his eyebrow. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Sorry." I laughed.

"It's okay, and thank you." He smiled.

I looked over at my dad and saw him smiling. I cocked my head to the side slightly. He shook his head.

"Do you two want to watch the game?" my dad asked.

I scrunched my nose up. I hate watching sport, its better actually playing it. It's more fun.

"No thanks." Jacob said.

"Oh, why don't you show Hailey around? Her mind might be a bit fuzzy to where everything is." Billy suggested. Jacob looked at me.

"If you don't mind, then yes please." I said.

"I don't mind." He smiled.

We walked out of the house and I shut the door behind us.

"So, tell me about yourself Hailey." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing down at me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything." I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Okay. My name's Hailey, I'm seventeen years old and my birthday is the 19th December. I'm 5 foot 4 and I like to draw, listen to music and cook. My favourite colours are black, red and purple and I like Chinese food. I love snow, thunderstorms and wolves."

He smiled to himself when I said that, but I still saw it from the corner of my eye.

"Um, I have my left cartilage, both ears and my lip pierced and I have a tattoo." I finished. He looked down at me.

"Tattoo?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

I nodded and lifted my shirt up, exposing my hip, so he could see it. He smiled.

"A wolf." He said.

"I adore wolves." I stated and let go of my shirt, making it fall back down.

"Anything else? Boyfriend?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. His deep brown eyes were beautiful. I shook my head.

"Never had one." I said simply. He looked really surprised.

"Really?! Does that mean you've never been kissed?" he said. I blushed and turned my head away slightly.

"Mhm."

He chuckled and I glared up at him. He grinned. I punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up." I said.

"Do you like hugs?" he asked randomly.

I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. I nodded and he smiled. He wrapped his large arms around me and pulled me to him. He was really warm. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're really small." He said quietly. I looked up at his face to see him smiling softly.

"You're really warm." I said, snuggling my face in his chest.

The wind blew a huge gush of cold air. Jacob tightened his arms around me to shield me from it. I thought that was sweet of him. When the wind stopped, he let go of me.

"Are you coming to the bonfire at the beach tonight?" he asked. I nodded. "Good." He said. I smiled.

"Will you be there?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"Then I'll make sure I'm definitely there." He looked down at me and grinned.

We walked near the edge of a forest that's close to my house. He put his hand on my shoulder to make me stop.

"Promise me one thing; don't go into the forest on your own. It's dangerous." He said seriously. I looked at the forest and something definitely said 'DANGER' to me.

"I won't." I said quietly. He looked down at me and frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"It looks scary." I said, still looking at it.

"Don't look at it then." He said and gently turned my head away. I looked at him and smiled.

"Beach?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He led me in the direction of the beach.

"If I don't remember the way later, I can always go with Emily and Sam." I thought to myself.

"You know Sam and Emily?" Jacob said.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh, I said it out loud. I was meant to think it, sorry." I said sheepishly. "And yeah, I do know them. I met them yesterday." I added. Jacob nodded.

We arrived at the beach a few minutes later. I sat down on the sand and Jacob sat beside me.

"You haven't told me about yourself yet." I stated. He looked at me and smiled.

"My name's Jacob Black, I'm seventeen and my birthday is the 17th August. I'm 6 foot 8 and I like to go cliff diving. I'm crap at cooking, but want to learn and I also like listening to music. I like any food and I like the beach. I don't have any piercings, but I have a Quileute Tribe tattoo." He said, lifting the right arm of his t-shirt up so I could see it. I traced the outline of it lightly with my finger.

"It's got three wolves in it." I said.

"You noticed that? Hardly anyone that doesn't have it does." He said in surprise.

"Like I said, I love wolves." I smiled. He smiled back.

"What music do you like?" he asked.

"Rock and metal." I replied. "You?"

"Rock. I like the classics."

"Iron Maiden, Guns 'n' Roses, Metallica and AC/DC." I smiled. He grinned.

"You got it." He winked. I laughed.

"I made another friend!" I squealed and threw my arms around Jacob's neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Glad to hear it." He smiled.

I let him go and wrinkled my nose. He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled.

"I have a stone in my shoe." I said.

I pulled my shoe off and tipped it upside down. Sand poured out of it. I put it back on and Jacob started laughing.

"Shut up."

He kept on laughing. I grabbed a handful of sand and chucked it at the back of his head. He stopped and ruffled his hair to get the sand out. He looked at me and there was an evil glint in his eyes.

My eyes widened and he smirked. I scrambled to my feet and ran away back down the beach. I managed to get to where we passed the forest. I stopped for a second. I looked and saw a man with really pale skin. His eyes are what scared me though. They were pitch black, like a starless night sky.

I looked around and couldn't see Jacob anywhere. The man smirked and I started getting scared. He started walking towards me and I ran back to the beach. I just got onto the sand when I collided with something. I screamed.

"Hailey! It's me!" someone exclaimed. I looked up and saw Jacob. I sighed in relief and hugged him tightly.

"I got scared."

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"I saw a man at the edge of the forest and he had black eyes and really white skin and he started coming towards me so I ran away." I said in one breath.

His face got serious and he picked me up and put me on his back. I yelped in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held onto my legs and started walking in the direction of my house. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm scared he'll come back." I said quietly.

"You're safe if you're with me or Sam." He replied. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We arrived back at my house a little later and went in. Jacob walked into the living room and gently set me back down on my feet.

"Have fun?" my dad asked. Billy and my dad looked at us and saw Jacob's serious face.

"What happened?" Billy asked, wheeling himself over to us.

"I saw a scary man at the edge of the forest." I squeaked. Jacob wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders as if to protect me.

"You'd better go tell Sam that the…rapist has come back." He told his son.

My eyes widened and I made a soft noise of distress. Jacob looked like he didn't want to leave, but reluctantly let me go and walked out the house to Sam's next door.

"I'll be up in my room if you need me." I sighed. My dad nodded and Billy gave me a small smile. I returned one to him and headed upstairs and into my room.

I shut the door and went over to my stereo. I placed Avenged Sevenfold's album 'Sounding the Seventh Trumpet' in and pressed play. I turned the volume up so that the music filled my room.

I found a piece of A2 sketch paper and taped it flat to my wall. I got all my pencils out and placed them on the small table beside my bed. I picked up a normal HB pencil and began to draw the image in my head.

I was drawing the view from the beach. I lightly sketched the rough outline of the cliffs in the background and drew lines where the sand ended and the sea began.

I drew the texture of the sand and some footprints in it, the small waves coming up the sand slightly and the foam further out in the sea. I drew the different heighted cliffs and rocks and the trees that I saw when Jacob had taken me down there.

Where the footprints ended in the sand, I drew a person sitting and looking out at the sea. The person I drew was Jacob.

I looked at my clock and saw that two and a half hours had passed. I went over to my stereo and changed the cd to Guns 'n' Roses.

I sang the words under my breath while adding colour to my picture. I drew the sun in the top left hand corner and lightly highlighted the rays in pale orange and yellow,directing them so they shone on Jacob and added his shadow in the sand beside him.

Around two hours later, I had managed to complete the whole piece. I put my pencils down and stepped back, looking at it and smiling. My favourite part would have to be the corner where Jacob was.

I heard a faint click over the music before two big arms hugged me from behind. I turned around and saw Jacob looking down at me with a smile. I casually moved myself in front of the part where I drew him on the paper.

"We got him." He grinned. I smiled.

"My hero!" I said dramatically and hugged his waist.

He laughed and then saw my picture, gently moving me to the side so he could see the whole piece. I saw him look at where I drew him in it and I blushed. I couldn't read his expression and that worried me.

"You drew this?" he asked quietly and looked at me. I blushed darker and nodded. He stepped forward and ghosted his fingertips over the paper where he was.

"You drew me in it." He said softly.

I drug my eyes up to his face and saw him smiling gently. His eyes were soft and he looked touched.

He wrapped me up in his arms and hugged me to his chest. I laid my head on his chest as I couldn't move my arms to hug him back as they were pinned by my sides by Jacob. I lifted my head to look at him.

"You want to learn how to cook?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll teach you." I smiled. He smiled back.

He let me go and I turned my stereo off. I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. I stuck my head into the living room.

"Are you two hungry?" I asked Billy and my dad. They nodded and I smiled.

I walked into the kitchen with Jacob behind me as I still had hold of his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked, swinging our hands. He shrugged and smiled.

I let go of his hand and he looked a bit sad. He looked like a lost puppy and I had to restrain myself from going 'aww'.

"I have to let go of your hand to teach you how to cook, silly." I smiled and patted his cheek as I couldn't reach the top of his head. He wrinkled his nose and moved his head away with a smile.

"Let's start with something easy." He said. I giggled at him and nodded.

"Spaghetti?" I suggested. He thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

I got all the ingredients out while he found two saucepans. I pulled the chopping board closer and took a knife from the rack. I pulled Jacob so he was standing in front of it and placed some onions and tomatoes on the board, giving him the knife and placing a tomato down in front of him.

"How do I cut it?" he asked.

I ducked underneath his arms and stood in front of him. I put my hand on top of his that was holding the knife and held the tomato still. I guided his hand towards it and helped him cut it up. He put his chin on my right shoulder. I let go of his hand and he continued to finish chopping all the tomatoes.

"Done it." He said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back, he looked so proud of himself.

I peeled and took the ends off the onions so he could cut them.

"Just cut them like you did before." I said. He nodded and began cutting them.

I ducked under his arm. I quickly washed my hands in the sink before wiping them dry on my jeans. Jacob looked at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I've never seen a girl do that before." He said. I shrugged.

"I do it all the time." I smiled.

"Hailey." I looked at the doorway to see my dad standing there with my phone. "Lindsey's on the phone." He said.

"Oh, thanks dad." I replied and took it from him. He smiled and went back into the living room. I lifted the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Lindsey." I said. She was one of my few friends in Miami.

"Hey, how's La Push?" she asked.

"Good so far, everyone I've met's great." Jacob looked at me and grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"Good, are there any hot boys down there?"

I laughed.

"Only you would ask something like that." I said.

"You know me too well."

"You got it." I stated.

I walked over to Jacob and tripped on his foot. I let out a little squeak and managed to not fall over.

"Damn, your feet are huge!" I exclaimed at him. He stared laughing.

"Who's that?" Lindsey asked.

"A friend." I said, still looking at Jacob.

"What's his name?"

"Jacob." I replied. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Ohh, you like him." She teased. My eyes widened slightly and I turned my head away from him to hide my blush. "Okay, enough of that. I called to tell you that your mum might come over there." She said.

"What?" Jacob noticed the change in my voice. He looked at me and came over. "B-but she's not allowed to. I came here legally; I got all the papers signed and everything. She's breaking the law if she does." I said, panicking.

"She's broken the law before Hailey, we both know that. Especially you."

"Yeah." I croaked.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you that, I just thought you should know so you can prepare for it." She apologised.

"It's okay. Thanks Lindsey, see you soon hopefully." I said, smiling a little.

"Damn right. See ya." We hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. Jacob hugged me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't talk about it yet. Sorry." I replied.

"Don't worry about it; take as long as you need. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He said softly.

I smiled up at him. He smiled back and leant down to lightly kiss my forehead. We went back to the counter and I continued to teach him how to cook.

Twenty minutes later, we had finished making it and everyone was sitting down at the table and eating.

"You were trying to teach Jacob how to cook?" Billy asked. I nodded and smiled.

I took a hair tie off my wrist and tied my hair in a ponytail. My fringe swept over my right eye and my short layers framed either side of my face.

"What do you look like without a fringe?" Jacob asked. I wrinkled my nose and my dad laughed.

"She looks like little girl." He said. I sighed and put my hand under my fringe. I pulled it up and held it on top of my head.

"Aww." Billy and Jacob said at the same time. I frowned and let go of my fringe so it fell back into place.

When we finished eating, my dad washed everything and put it away.

"We should really get going; we have to prepare the bonfire." Billy said.

My shoulders sunk a bit and I looked at the floor. Jacob hugged me when my dad went outside with Billy. I looked up at him and pouted slightly.

"I don't want you to go." I said quietly. He smiled softly.

"I'll be at the bonfire, you'll see me tonight." He said, squeezing me lightly.

"Jake!" Billy called.

Jacob let me go and walked to the door. I grabbed hold of his hand and he looked back at me. I frowned and pouted. He looked at me sadly, like he didn't want to go. I grabbed a pen from the table and quickly wrote my number on the back of his hand. He smiled and stroked the side of my face softly before leaving with his dad. My dad came back in and I sighed.

"Miss him already, huh?" he said, closing the door. I shrugged. My dad wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to him tightly.

"You'll see him again tonight, don't worry." He smiled. "Mum might be coming down here soon." I said quietly. I heard him sigh.

"I won't let her hurt you sweetheart. Not anymore." He said with pain in his voice.

It was quiet for a moment.

"I drew a picture of the beach today." I said. He let go of me.

"Really? Can I see?" he asked. I nodded and we went up to my room.

I pointed to the wall where it was still taped up there by the corners of the page. He looked at it and smiled.

"It's good honey. Can I ask why you drew Jacob in it though?" he said.

"I don't know. I just sort of did it unintentionally." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Imprinting." My dad muttered to himself under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Impressive. I like it." He smiled. He ruffled my hair affectionately before leaving my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I shook my head and laid down on my bed flat on my back. I picked up my iPod and stuck the headphones in my ears. I scrolled through the artists I had and pressed play when I came to Within Temptation.

The music filled my ears and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. I didn't recognise the number, but I opened the message anyway.

IT'S JACOB! :D

I laughed and a smile made its way onto my face. I saved his number into my phone before texting him back.

:o Oh my god! This is better than sliced bread! : P

I pressed send and softly sang the lyrics to the song I was listening to. My phone buzzed and I opened the message.

Yes! I'm cooler than sliced bread! : P I miss you I don't have anything to do now and that's not fun.

I smiled and felt my heart pull at his words. They touched me emotionally.

Aww, I miss you too. Same here, nothing's fun without you I'll see you at the bonfire though xxxx

I sent my message and layed my head back on my pillow. My phone buzzed in my hand and I opened his message.

Yes, I look forward to it xxxx

I smiled and shut my eyes, letting the music drown me. My thoughts were only filled by one thing. Jacob.

I turned my iPod off and put it on the bedside table. I turned on my side and closed my eyes again. I fell into a light sleep.

/

"Hailey." Someone whispered by my ear.

I turned my head away. Someone touched my stomach and I jumped. My eyes opened and I looked around. Emily was sat on the edge of my bed, smiling down at me.

"Hello." I said, sitting up. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's six thirty and I'm here to get you ready for the bonfire." She replied. "You're cute when you sleep." She added, giggling. I blushed slightly.

I looked at her and saw she was wearing a strapless top and a pair of shorts. Her hair was straightened and she had some light make up on.

"You look pretty." I commented. She smiled.

"Thank you."

I got off my bed and Emily went over to my wardrobe. I cleaned my face of my eyeliner and stood beside her.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed, pulling something out. I looked at it and saw it was a black dress with thin shoulder straps.

"Can I wear shorts under that?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

I grabbed a small pair of shorts. I slipped my shoes off my feet and pulled my socks off. Emily handed me my clothes and turned her back to me. I pulled my jeans and shirt off. I slipped my black shorts on and pulled the dress over my head. I put my arms through the straps and pulled it down.

It ended about three inches from my knees and had a small V-neck. I skipped in front of Emily. She looked at me and smiled. I found a pair of black plimsolls and put them on my feet, tucking the laces inside. I brushed my hair and put it up into a ponytail.

"No makeup?" Emily asked.

"Nope, I'm going natural." I smiled. She giggled.

She grabbed my hand and we went downstairs. My dad and Sam were in the hallway. My dad looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"I hope there's something under that." He said.

I nodded and lifted it up so he could see the shorts. Sam laughed. I pulled it back down and stuck my tongue out at him.

We all walked out of the house and my dad shut the door behind us. We started making our way to the beach. Emily came up beside me and smiled.

"How did you find Jacob?" she asked quietly.

"He's really nice and funny. I didn't want him to leave." I replied just as quietly.

"Aww." She said and slung her arm around my shoulders. We came to the edge of the beach a few minutes later and the bonfire was huge.

"Whoa." I said.

Emily giggled at me and patted my shoulder. We walked further along the beach and our feet sank in the sand slightly.

"There's your boy." Emily said, pointing to Jacob. I blushed and gently hit her arm so she stopped pointing. She laughed and gave me a quick hug.

I looked over at where Jacob was and saw that there were a few boys around him. All of them were shirtless, including Jacob. Jacob turned around and saw me. I smiled at him and he grinned. He left the group of guys and came running over to me. He lifted me off the group and hugged me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"You're still really small." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"I missed you." I said. He squeezed me tighter before putting me back down.

"You look beautiful." He said, smiling softly down at me. I blushed.

"Thank you."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. He led me over to where he was before. All the boys looked at me.

"Guys this is Hailey. Hailey this is Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and Seth." Jacob said, pointing to each of them.

"Hello." I said, waving. A series of 'heys' were said back.

"Do you play sport?" Paul asked. I nodded. "Good, cause we're about to play boy vs. girl volley ball." He smirked. Emily and two other girls came over.

"Hi, I'm Kim. Jared's girlfriend." One of them said with a big smile.

"Hailey." I said, smiling back.

The other girl just glared at me. I matched my gaze with hers. We stared at each other for about a minute, and then she smiled.

"Leah."

I smiled back at her. Everyone around us just looked at her in shock.

They seemed to snap out of it and we all went over to a net. The boys went over to one side and me, Leah, Kim and Emily went on the other.

"Hang on, this isn't fair." I said, looking at the six huge boys and then the four of us.

"It never is, that's why we always lose." Kim said.

"No, we're not gonna lose." I said with a determined look on my face.

"I like you already." Leah grinned. I smirked.

"Let's kick their arses."

We cheered and the guys looked at us. They were starting and Paul had the ball. Paul punched the ball over the net and it flew in my direction. I hit it back hard and Embry missed by an inch and the ball hit the sand. The guys stared, open mouthed at me and the girls cheered.

I looked at Jacob and mouthed 'we're gonna win'.

He smirked and mouthed back 'no you're not'.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Embry hit the ball and Kim smacked it back. Jared ran forward and hit it hard. It flew towards me and Leah, but we only saw it when it hit us both in the shoulder. The force of it made me fall on my butt in the sand and Leah stumble backwards a few steps.

"Oops." I heard Jared say. Jacob ran around the net and crouched down next to me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Mhm."

"Sure?"

"Yes Jacob." I said, smiling.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with one arm. Jacob went back round to his side of the net.

"Sorry!" Jared called.

"S'okay." I replied. "Are you okay?" I said to Leah. She smiled.

"I'm fine."

Half an hour later, we had actually beaten the guys with 6:5. It may have only been by one, but we still won.

"We won!" Kim squealed.

The guys sulked and we went round to their side of the net. I walked up to Jacob and he looked down at me.

"Told you we'd win." I smirked.

"I'll get you back." He said.

"How?"

He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He held onto me with one arm and ran towards the water.

"No! Jacob, no!" I screamed. He ran past Billy, my dad and Sam.

He reached the edge and stopped. I hugged him tightly around his middle so he couldn't get me off. I slipped further down his back and tried to tighten my arms around him. My arms slipped and only my head went under the water. I felt Jacob quickly pull me back up by my legs. I dangled upside down in front of him. I spat water out of my mouth.

"I'm so glad I wore shorts." I stated. My dress was up by my chest. I could hear everyone laughing up by the bonfire.

Jacob walked back onto the beach and gently put me down on the sand. I stood up and Jacob hugged my head to his bare chest. I squealed, but it was muffled by muscle. I could feel the water evaporate off of my face by the warmth radiating off of him.

He let my head go and my face was dry and my hair damp. He smiled and led me by the hand up the beach. We sat down on the logs that had been placed around the fire. Everyone else was already there so me and Jacob were the last to sit down. My dad and Billy smiled at us.

"There is a legend that the ancestors of the Quileute Tribe descended from wolves. As the generations passed, the genes of the wolves got transferred down to the younger generation. When the children reached a certain age, they would change and they became one with their wolf. They are the protectors of the Reservation from the cold ones. Our ancestors found a family of cold ones hunting on our land. They formed a truce with them, they wouldn't hunt on our land and we promised we wouldn't expose what they really are to the pale faces." Billy recited. I listened intently, intrigued by the legend.

"Wolves mate for life, and the process in which they know who's the 'one' is imprinting. When their eyes meet, the will of the wolf awakens as it immediately realises that they've found their partner. If their imprint is in danger, they will do anything to protect them; including dying if it saves their partner."

That touched me. They would die for the one they loved just so they could protect them. My eyes filled with unshed tears as I listened to Billy speak the old Quileute Legend. Jacob looked at me and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning down to my level. I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"It's so sweet and romantic. They'd put their lives in danger just for the one they love." I said quietly.

His eyes softened and he smiled. A single tear escaped my eye and Jacob brushed it away with his thumb.

It then clicked. The legend Billy was reciting was true and all the boys and Leah were part of the Quileute Tribe. And the man I saw earlier was what Jacob was protecting me from. My eyes widened, but I wasn't afraid.

"Wow." I breathed.

"What?" Jacob asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"You're a werewolf." I whispered. He nearly fell backwards off the log in shock and looked at me with wide eyes. "Everyone with the tribe tattoo." I added. He nodded wearily and I giggled at him. "Why are you so tense? I'm not gonna run away screaming." He relaxed again and smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded.

He stood up and grabbed my hand. He led me down the beach, away from the others. I heard one of them whistle and saw Jacob roll his eyes.

Once we were out of earshot and sight, Jacob stopped and turned to face me.

"You believe the legend." He said. I nodded. "The imprinting part is also true and I, um." He paused for a second. "I-I imprinted on you." He finished with a blush across his cheeks.

I was shocked for a second. Then a soft smile came onto my face. That seemed to reassure him and he took something out of his pocket. He held it in front of me and I saw it was a small, sliver crescent moon on a chain.

"It was my mother's, but now I want you to have it." He said. He put it around my neck and secured it on.

My eyes filled with tears and I hugged him. He put his thumb underneath my chin and lifted my head up. He leant down and gently placed his soft lips on mine. He pulled away and smiled.

"How was that for a first kiss?" he asked softly. I smiled and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. He grinned and took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled. He smiled back.

We made our way back to the bonfire and Emily was the first to see us. She looked at our hands and then the necklace around my neck. She smiled and squealed.

"Jacob's imprinted!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at me and Jacob and we blushed. All the guys cheered.

We all sat around the fire, eating and talking. I felt Jacob slip his hand into mine and I squeezed it lightly. Emily saw and smiled.

Around two hours later, the bonfire went out and we started making our way home. I jumped onto Jacob's back and he grabbed hold of my legs. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I rested my head on the back of his.

"Tired?" Jacob asked. I nodded and he chuckled. I kissed the back of his neck.

We arrived at my house and I waved at Sam and Emily as they went into their house. My dad went into our house and I slid off Jacob's back. He leant down and kissed me goodbye. I hugged him round the waist.

We pulled away and I went into my house, smiling at him before closing the door.

"I don't need to give you the sex talk, do i?" my dad asked. I smiled.

"No dad. I know it already." I said.

He smiled and we went up to our separate rooms. I quickly changed and fell into my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So, she found out the secret :) Please leave a review on what you think so far x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Why was my bed moving?!

"Wake up Hailey!" someone yelled in my ear.

I screamed and my eyes opened. I shot up and saw Kim, Leah and Emily laughing at me. I groaned and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the blurriness.

"We're going cliff diving today!" Leah said happily. I grumbled and got out of my bed, only to see Kim already rummaging through my drawers.

"What ya doing?" I said sleepily. She chucked a black bikini, a small pair of denim shorts and a blue tank top at me.

"Change." She stated. I tied the bikini top on before taking my spaghetti strap top off.

"Whoa! What's that?" Kim and Leah exclaimed.

"Tattoo." I yawned. "Turn around."

They did and I changed into my bikini pants. I had my shorts half way up my legs when Kim pulled them up quickly. She did them up and pulled my tank top over my head. She shoved a pair of flip flops on my feet.

"You take too long." She laughed.

They all grabbed my arms and dragged me out my room and down the stairs; all the while I was stumbling behind them still half asleep.

"What have you done to my daughter?" my dad laughed. I grumbled and all the guys laughed. Jacob hugged me and I closed my eyes while leaning on him.

"No more sleep!" Kim yelled. I waved my hand at her. Jacob laughed and hugged me tighter.

"You're annoying." I mumbled. "You wake me up by screaming in my ear, order me to change into what you picked out and then dress me."

"You were pulling your shorts up too slow." She defended. "And you mumble in you sleep." She giggled.

My eyes flew open and I spun around to face her with a look of horror on my face. Yeah, I was awake now. She laughed.

"That woke you up." Leah commented.

"Stop teasing her, it was cute." Emily said with a smile. I cringed.

"You heard it?" I asked. All three girls nodded. "Damn it."

"What did you say?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said, a light blush covering my cheeks.

Kim ran over to Jared and he leant down to her level. She whispered something to him. He looked at me, smiling.

"Aww." He said.

"I have a new name for you." I stated.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Bruiser." I said, showing him my shoulder which now had a huge black and blue bruise on it. He cringed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that." He apologised.

I heard a low growl from behind me. I turned around and slapped Jacob on the chest.

"Don't growl at him." I said.

"But..." I cut him off.

"No buts." I stated. He frowned and I raised my eyebrow. He started sulking. My dad and Sam laughed while everyone else looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You just stopped Jacob. No one can tame him." Sam said, impressed.

"She's special." My dad chuckled.

"Damn right." I paused. "Hey! That's not funny." I pouted. My dad squinted at me. I frowned.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to my right shoulder. I glanced down and caught sight of my scar. I tensed slightly and gulped. The only thing that I kept from my dad was how I got it.

"Nothing, me being clumsy." I said, shrugging. He nodded and I mentally sighed in relief.

"Let's go!" Seth exclaimed excitedly.

My dad hugged me and kissed my forehead goodbye. I smiled at him before leaving the house. Jacob led me over to a huge black motorcycle. My eyes widened and I made a weird strangled noise. Jacob looked down at me and chuckled at the expression on my face.

"You'll be fine, I won't let you get hurt." He said softly.

He lifted me up onto the seat and then kissed me gently. He hopped on and sat in front of me. He kicked the stand up and started the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laced my fingers together, hugging him tightly. We took off down the road and the wind whipped my hair and face. I pressed my face into Jacob's back and I immediately warmed up.

A few minutes later we came to the top of a cliff. Jacob stopped the bike and kicked the stand down. I let go of him and he got off the bike. I jumped off the seat and Jacob held my waist to steady me.

We all walked further onto the cliff. All the guys clawed their shirts off and chucked them in a pile. Leah, Kim and Emily pulled off their clothes to reveal their bikinis underneath. I blushed lightly, but did the same as them. They looked at me and smiled.

Jacob turned his head and caught sight of me. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Two warm arms wrapped themselves around me and I looked up. Jacob looked down at me with a grin.

"I have a sexy girlfriend." He commented. I blushed and slapped him on the chest. I knew it didn't hurt him. We went over to the group with Jacob holding me round my waist. Everyone who hadn't seen it was looking at my tattoo.

"Yes it's a tattoo of a wolf, well done." I said sarcastically. They laughed and Quil and Embry ran and jumped off of the edge of the cliff. My mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Can I jump with you?" I asked, grabbing hold of Jacob's large hand. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He led me to the edge of the cliff. He held my hand firmly and glanced down at me. I nodded hesitantly and he grinned. We both jumped off the cliff.

I let out a short scream of shock and then suddenly hit the water. The force of the water broke my hold on Jacob's hand, but two strong arms pulled me up to the surface. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob smiling in front of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me to him.

"You did it." He said. I smiled and nodded.

He closed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly. He slid his tongue in and explored my mouth. I tangled my tongue with his and ran my hands through his wet hair.

We pulled away slightly, so that our lips ghosted over one another's.

"I love you." He whispered. He captured my lips with his again.

"I love you too." I breathed. He smiled and pressed our foreheads together.

I moved my head so it was resting at the base of his neck and hugged him. He swam to the beach with me clinging to him. When the water came up to his waist, he stood up and carried me bridal style. He nuzzled his face in my neck and I laughed while kicking my legs. I pushed his head away.

"It tickles." I giggled. He smiled and kissed my nose.

He put me down onto the sand and my feet sank slightly in the sand. I looked up the beach and saw Sam and Emily, Quil, Embry and Seth already there. A few minutes later Paul, Leah, Jared and Kim joined us.

A small breeze blew and all the guys and Leah tensed up. Jacob let out a small growl.

"Hailey, Kim and Emily go back up to the cliff and get home as fast as you can. Leah go with them." Sam ordered. Leah nodded her head.

We all grouped together and started running for the cliff.

"Come on." Leah urged us, leading us back up the cliff.

Something stopped in front of me and another in front of Kim. We crashed into them and stumbled back. Vampires. We screamed.

A second later a huge russet coloured wolf leaped and slammed into the vampire, its massive jaws closing around his shoulder. A grey/white wolf did the same to the vampire in front of Kim. I caught a glimpse of the russet wolf's eyes and realised who it was. Jacob.

Leah grabbed Kim and I's arms and dragged us up the rest of the cliff. Emily grabbed everyone's clothes and threw them into a huge land rover.

"I hope you know how to ride this." Leah remarked, hopping onto the back of Jake's bike.

"Yeah, it's just bigger than my old one." I said, getting on in front of her.

I kicked the stand up and started the bike. I revved the engine and sped after the land rover down the road with Leah's arms around my waist.

Ten minutes later we came to our road and we slammed on the brakes. The land rover skidded forward before stopping while the bike slid sideways before it stopped.

Me and Leah got off it after I shut it off and kicked the stand down. Emily and Kim got out the car and we all put out clothes back on top of our bikinis. I pulled Jacob's shirt over the top and it came to about two inches above my knees.

"I now know why my dad asked about the colour of the wolf on my hip." They looked at me. "It's the same colour as Jacob." They laughed.

Emily opened the door to her house and we all went in. I was the last on in, so I shut the door behind me. We went into the kitchen and I went over to the glass door and looked at the edge of the woods. Leah came up beside me and gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

"He'll come back for you, don't worry. They'll all be fine." She said, smiling softly. I smiled back at her.

"Trust me, he'll be fine. He's gonna come back, he doesn't want to lose you." She said, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"I do trust you." I replied. She smiled at me.

"You okay sweetie?" Emily asked. I smiled and nodded.

"You miss him already, don't you? You're worried." Kim said softly. Tears filled my eyes and I nodded again. All three of them looked at me sympathetically and hugged me.

An hour passed and I couldn't help but worry about him. I sat down on the edge of the back patio of Emily's house and let the tears fall freely. I touched the necklace Jacob gave me and a small smile graced my lips. I looked down at it and fiddled with it with my fingers. I noticed that the crescent moon had tiny carvings in it.

Two warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I turned around and saw Jacob kneeling there. I flung my arms around him and kissed him. His arms tightened around me and he kissed back. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck and pushed me closer to him. He pulled away and brought both his hands up to my cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"You saved me." I whispered.

"And I'd do it again, even if it kills me." He said quietly. More tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"I was worried about you. I don't want to lose you." I whimpered. His eyes glistened and he pulled me to him, hugging me close.

"I love you so much Hailey." He said in my hair.

"I love you Jacob."

He stood up, bringing me with him. He gently put me down and my feet touched the ground again. He wiped the rest of my tears away and smiled down at me while wrapping his arm around my waist.

We walked back inside Sam and Emily's house. All of the guys had come back safe and I could tell that Kim and Emily were relieved. And Leah for her brother, Seth.

"Told you." Leah smiled.

"And I said I trusted you." I said, smiling back. I pulled Jacob's shirt over my head and hung it over the back of a chair. He looked down at me.

"Too hot." I stated. He laughed and hugged me to his side. The guys stiffened and then relaxed.

"Cullens." Quil said.

The doorbell rang and everyone went to go outside. Jacob led me out by the hand. We piled out the house and I saw eight pale people standing outside. Jacob leant down to my ear.

"That's Carlisle, Esme, jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward." He said, pointing to each of them.

I looked at each of them and decided that all of them were good looking, but none of them compared to Jacob. Edward glanced at me and smiled.

"Stay out of her head." Jacob glared.

All of the Cullens looked at me and smiled, all apart from one. The one called Bella was glaring at me. I shrank back a little.

Jacob let go of my hand to talk to Sam and Carlisle. Bella ran to me and all I saw was a blur. She stopped around two feet in front of me.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked.

"H-Hailey." I stammered. She glared at me and hissed. I heard a loud, low growl and Jacob was in front of me. I peeked my head around his trembling body.

"Back off Bella. Don't even think about hurting her." Jake growled. Bella's eyes widened and she stepped back, looking at me then Jacob.

"You imprinted on her?!" she shrieked. "You could have gone for someone less likely to self-harm. What even drew you to her? The saying love is blind definitely comes to mind." She said harshly.

I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and her family looked at her in shock. Jacob's body shook harder. Bella looked at me and smirked.

"Aww, are you gonna cry? Poor baby." She mocked. "I'd cry too if I were that fat and ugly."

"Bella!" Edward scolded.

But this pushed Jacob too far to stop. His clothes burst and a huge wolf took his place. Bella stumbled back and Jake snarled and bared his teeth at her.

"You don't even want to know what's going through his head right now." Edward stated, cringing. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"You're saying that because you're jealous. You don't like it that Jacob isn't yours, he didn't imprint on you. You're right, I may not be the best looking, but I know for sure that I'm not fat. So why don't you just cut the crap and grow up." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

Jacob looked at me and I could see from his eyes that he was proud of me. Bella stared at me, speechless, before flitting somewhere. Edward gave me an apologetic look before going after her. Carlisle stepped forward.

"We are sorry about Bella, we don't know what's got into her lately." He apologised.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. It was much worse back in Miami." I said.

Jacob nuzzled his nose on my cheek; even then he had to bend his neck down. I smiled and softly scratched behind his ear. His fur tickled my nose and I sneezed. He barked.

"Thank you." I said. He pressed his nose against my cheek once more and then ran round the back of Sam's house.

He came running back round a minute later, in human form with another pair of shorts on. He swooped by my side and swooped down to peck my lips.

* * *

**Wow, Bella's a bitch in this one :P I have nothing against her, this is just how the chapter came out :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Is there a reason you came here?" Sam asked. Not harshly, but to the point.

"We heard you had a new-born problem." Emmett grinned.

"Not a problem as such, they're just appearing more frequently. Nothing we can't handle." Sam explained. I put Jacob's bike keys in his hand. He looked down at them.

"Did you drive it?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded. His face turned shocked. "But you were scared of it."

"That's cause it's bigger than my one in Miami." I said. He shook his head and I smiled up at him. "I think I should get more credit than that, seeing as I did ride it barefoot and in a bikini." I whispered.

His eyes widened and he then smiled, looking down at me.

"I like that image." He stated. I blushed and he laughed. I slapped him across the chest.

"Shut up!" I whisper-shouted. He chuckled and lifted me clean off the ground, hugging me to him.

"You're the same colour as my tattoo." I commented. He laughed loudly and squeezed me.

"I noticed." He chuckled and put me back down on the ground. The small, pixie-like girl appeared in front of me with a bright smile. She was the same height as me and was very pretty.

"HI, I'm Alice!" she said happily.

"Hailey." I smiled. She smiled back and then wrinkled her nose.

"You smell like dog." She commented. I laughed.

"That's him." I said, pointing to Jacob.

"Hey! That's not nice." He pouted. Me and Alice giggled.

"I like it. You smell like the woods, in a nice way." I said, smiling. Alice stared off somewhere for a few seconds.

"She can see the future." Jacob whispered to me. I nodded. Alice snapped out of it.

"You're about to get tackled." She said to Jacob.

He pushed me next to Alice and turned around, just as Embry collided with him. They both fell to the ground and started wrestling. I shook my head and everyone laughed at hem. Paul, Jared, Seth and Quil all joined in and Alice led me away from them so I wouldn't get hurt.

"And you're about to break you hand." She whispered to me, wincing slightly. I blinked in shock.

We joined the rest of her family, Sam, Emily, Kim and Leah. Sam looked at the boys wrestling and shook his head.

"Children." He mumbled. Carlisle smiled.

"Jacob has probably told you who we are." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Who told you about Bella?" Esme asked. I looked at her.

"My dad." I replied.

"Ah, Steve Hammond." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Shoe!" Leah yelled. Something hard slammed into the back of my head.

"Ow." I winced.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jacob exclaimed, running over to me with panic in his eyes. He kissed the back of my head where it hit me and lifted me up, hugging me to his chest and swaying slightly.

"Damn, you have a strong throw." I said, wincing again. He put me down and rubbed the back of my head softly with his hand.

"Another shoe!" Leah shouted again. Jacob moved in front of me and hugged me close to him. I heard the shoe thud hard against his back.

"Ouch." He mumbled.

"Stop throwing things!" Sam yelled, standing protectively in front of Emily.

Another shoe flew out of the wrestling group and I thought it was going to go for Sam, but instead it flew to Kim. She screamed as it headed for her face. I ran over to her and stuck my hand out. Bad idea.

It hit my hand and a loud crack rang out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I bit my lip and brought my hand down. I took a deep breath through my nose. Pain shot up my arm and my hand was throbbing. I cringed.

"Who threw that?" I squeaked. Seth, Paul, Jared and Quil all pointed to Embry. I looked at him. "You might want to start running." I stated.

Embry turned his head and looked at Jacob. He was clenching and unclenching his fists and shaking violently. Embry's eyes widened and he actually looked genuinely scared. He scrambled up and sprinted into the forest, Jacob following closely behind. Kim hugged me from behind.

"Thank you." She said quietly. I smiled weakly. Jared sent me a grateful look.

Carlisle came over to me and indicated for my hand. I held it up to him and he gently started examining it, his ice cold hands felt nice on my burning skin. He felt up my arm first, and then headed downwards. He touched my wrist and I jumped.

"Sore?" he asked. I nodded.

He gently felt the bone there and nodded to himself. He checked my fingers and I gasped when he touched all four of them.

"Ow." I said.

"All of your fingers are broken and so is your wrist." He told me.

"Jake's gonna kill Embry." Paul commented.

"If you come to our house, I can fix it for you." Carlisle said kindly. I looked at Sam and he nodded.

"I'm going to make sure Jacob doesn't kill Embry." He said before kissing Emily and ruffling my hair as he went past me to go into the forest.

Leah went behind a bush and came back a moment later in wolf form. I smiled. She walked up to me and I took the clothes she had from her mouth. Emily took them from me.

"You'll need your good hand to hold on." She smiled.

Seth gave me a boost up and I sat on Leah's back. I held onto her fur tightly with my left hand and basically laid on her. The guys changed and I saw their shorts tied around one of their legs. I leant down to Leah's ear.

"If we see Jacob, can you stop please?" I asked quietly. Her head nodded. Kim got on Jared's back and Emily got on Paul's as Sam wasn't here.

The Cullens started running into the forest and we followed them. And damn, our wolves were fast. I held tighter onto Leah's fur with my good hand.

Half way into the forest, three huge wolves crashed straight in front of me and Leah. She stopped running to avoid being hit and I sat up. Tears filled my eyes as I watched Embry and Jake fighting while Sam was trying to break them apart. I couldn't take it.

"STOP!" I yelled as tears ran down my cheeks.

They immediately stopped fighting and looked at me. The huge russet wolf, Jacob, walked over and I saw him limp a little. More tears fell from my eyes and Jake pressed his nose against my cheek. He bent down so his back was level with Leah's and Leah gently tipped me onto his back.

I stroked Leah's fur before wrapping my left arm around Jacob's neck. He stood up properly and they all started running. I pressed my face into Jacob's warm fur and closed my eyes. I wiped my face on my shoulder and opened my eyes again. We broke through the forest and slowed when we came to a large house surrounded by vegetation.

I saw the Cullens and the rest of the pack, in human form. Jacob layed on the ground and I slid off his back. Carlisle led me into their house and into his office.

He sat me on the edge of a table and got everything he needed. He was setting my fingers first. He straightened my index finger so the bones were aligned and he did the same to the other three. He put a thin line of gauze between each finger so they wouldn't rub together and then started wrapping a bandage tightly around them. A few tears fell down my cheeks.

"Are you crying because of the pain?" he asked. I sniffed.

"Sort of. My hand obviously hurts, the back of my head throbs a little, but seeing Jake and Embry fighting, I don't know. It just seemed to set me off." I sighed. He looked at me and smiled a little.

"I understand. It shocked and scared you." I nodded and hissed when he cracked my wrist back into place. "Sorry." He apologised. "Could you support that and keep it straight."

I did as he said as he wrapped a thin layer of gauze half way up my lower arm and including my fingers, but missing my thumb. He soaked more bandages in water and I realised as he put them on that it was a cast.

He soon finished and propped my arm on a pillow in my lap. He threw the rubbish away and put everything back. He gave me a small box of pills.

"If the pain gets really bad, take one of these. You can take up to four a day, but not over." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled and started writing out a form.

Ten minutes later Carlisle checked my cast to make sure it was dry and put my right arm in a sling. The door to his office opened slowly and Jacob stuck his head in. Carlisle smiled and indicated he could come in. he opened the door fully and walked in, limping slightly. Carlisle finished tying the sling behind my neck. He left the room with a smile, shutting the door behind him.

I reached my left arm out and Jacob came closer to me. He bent down and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Why are you limping?" I asked quietly.

"Embry bit my leg." He replied. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. He lightly kissed my lips before pulling away. He looked down at my arm.

"Broken wrist and all four fingers." I said.

He shut his eyes and started shaking. I placed my left hand on the side of his face.

"Stop it. It wasn't Embry's fault, I'm the one that got in the way." I said softly.

He stopped shaking, but kept his eyes closed and sniffed. I knew why he was keeping his eyes shut. I brought his head down to my left shoulder and wrapped my arm around his back. He wrapped his arms around me, careful of my right arm and started crying on my shoulder. I gently rocked him and he cried harder.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed. I ran my hand through his hair.

"Shh." I cooed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I let you get hurt." He cried. I pulled him closer to me and kissed his head.

"It's not your fault Jake. I'm okay, I'm still breathing and my heart still beats." I replied.

"I love you so much and it hurts to see you in pain." He whimpered.

"I love you too." I said softly by his ear. "Look at me."

He reluctantly pulled away from me and stood in front of me, in between my legs. Even though I was sitting on a table, I still had to look up to see his face. He looked at me with tears running down his cheeks. My heart ached. I wiped his tears away with my left hand and then cupped his cheek.

"Please don't cry." I whispered. "I'll let you be the first to sign my cast." The corner of his mouth lifted up into a smile. I pouted. "Come on, I wanna proper Jacob smile." He grinned, showing off his teeth. I smiled. "That's what I'm talking about!"

He laughed and hugged me gently again. He let go and grabbed a permanent marker from the desk. He leant down and gently moved part of my sling so he could write.

A minute later he stood back up and replaced the pen on the desk. I looked down and read what he wrote.

To Hailey, I love you with all my heart… Get better soon. Jacob xxxx

I smiled and looked up just as Jacob placed his lips on mine. He cupped my face in his warm, large hands and I put my hand on the back of his neck.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. I looked into his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you with all my heart." I breathed.

He grinned brightly and stood up. He scooped me up in his arms, with my right arm facing out, and carried me bridal style out of Carlisle's office.

* * *

**It would actually break my heart if i saw Jacob cry, i love him so much! :'( Please leave a review x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can still walk you know. My arm doesn't affect my leg." I said. Jacob laughed.

"I know, but I like holding you." He replied. I smiled and kissed his jaw.

"I love you Jake." He looked down at me and smiled warmly.

"I love you too Hailey."

We walked into a living room and Jacob gently put me down on my feet.

"I'm so sorry Hailey!" Embry exclaimed. I smiled softly.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." I said. Jacob rubbed the back of his neck/

"Sorry dude." Embry looked taken aback and I grinned to myself.

"S'okay." He mumbled.

I looked around the room and saw Bella sitting by herself at the back of the room. When Jacob wasn't looking, I quietly made my way over towards her. I sat on the seat next to her and she lifted her head up to look at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She smiled softly.

"I should be asking you that and I'm amazed that you even came up to me." She said quietly. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I don't mean any of it. You are beautiful, you're definitely not fat and I can tell you have a strong but gentle heart."

"Thank you, but I know why you reacted like you did. I understand."

"You're perfect for Jake, he's lucky to have you." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi, my name's Hailey." I said. She laughed quietly.

"I'm Bella." She replied. She hugged me gently and I wrapped my good arm around her. "Thank you for giving me a second chance." She whispered.

"No problem."

We pulled away and smiled at each other. She looked behind me and I turned my head around. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hailey?"

I looked back round and saw Jacob looking for me. I waved to catch his attention. He looked over and looked a little shocked. Me and Bella grinned at him.

"Weren't expecting this now were you wolf boy." I grinned. He wrinkled his nose and smiled.

"No, but now you smell like vampire." He stated. I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged Bella again with my good arm.

Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all flitted over to me and gently hugged me. Me and Bella laughed out loud. Jacob saw me laughing and his eyes completely softened and he smiled a little. Edward looked at him and raised his eyebrow. Alice stared off for a second and then looked at me.

"Your father's coming here in ten minutes." She said. I pursed my lips.

"Can I sign your cast?!" Seth yelled excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

He pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and I raised my eyebrow.

"Who carries a sharpie around?" I said.

"Apparently he does." Rosalie replied. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Seth ran over and I moved my casted arm in front of me. Soon everyone formed a line behind him, waiting to sign my cast.

Hailey, get better soon! Seth x

Get better soon girlie cause I'm gonna whoop your arse at volleyball ;) Paul x

Get well soon Hailey love Leah x

Hailey, get better soon hun love Emily xx

Thank you for saving my face! I hope your arm heals soon Kim xxx

Get better soon for all of us Hailey. Sam x

Hailey, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break your arm with my shoe. Get well soon. Embry xxx

Keep braving it out Hails Quil xx

Thanks for saving Kim, I really appreciate it. Heal quick! Jared x

Your arm will heal soon ;) love you! Alice xx

Hailey, keep being brave girl! Get better soon. Emmett x

Hailey, thank you for giving me a fresh start. I hope your fingers and wrist heal soon. Bella xxx

Get better soon Hailey. Jasper x

To Hailey, hope the arm heals soon and I hope we can be friends even though Jake hates me ;) love Rosalie xxx

Hailey, I heard the comment about none of us comparing to Jacob (attraction wise) ;) and thanks for understanding Bella. It means a lot to our family. Get better soon. Edward x

Everyone stood back and admired their work.

"Care to join in?" I asked Carlisle and Esme. They laughed and came over.

Get better soon honey. Esme xx

Take it easy and heal soon. Carlisle x

Bella handed me a piece of paper with a few numbers and names on.

"It's all our numbers." She said, smiling. The Cullens all smiled at me. Paul snatched the paper and wrote on it, he passed it around the pack and girls.

"And there's ours." He smiled, handing it back to me.

"I still feel really bad." Embry stated. I threw Seth's sharpie at him and it hit him right between the eyes.

"Don't." I said.

"Good aim." Seth smiled, picking up his sharpie.

Alice left the room and came back a minute later with my dad behind her. He saw me and ran over. He hugged me, being careful of my arm.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked, pulling away.

"Mhm, Carlisle fixed me up." I replied.

"Thank you." My dad said to Carlisle. Carlisle smiled and nodded. "We need to get you home and rest."

"Can some people stay round for a while?" I asked. My dad shook his head. "Jacob?" he sighed.

"Hailey, you need to rest your arm. So no, Jacob can't come over." My eyes widened and I looked at him, horror struck.

"But-"

"I said NO Hailey!" my dad yelled. He scared me so much that I jumped back and half hid behind Bella. "Get in the car." He stated.

I slowly walked out from behind Bella, my fringe over my eyes to hide the fact that they were filled with tears, and walked out the Cullens house into the back of my dad's car. My dad got in the front and started the car.

"Aren't you going to sit up front?"

"No." I stated.

Jacob ran out and I finally let the tears fall. He looked at me sadly and I placed my left hand on the window. My dad drove away and I saw tears fall onto Jake's cheeks.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's dangerous." He stated.

"I can take care of myself and Jacob wouldn't hurt me." I said.

"He's a werewolf."

"What does that have to do with anything Sam is, and he's our neighbor."

"I care about you, okay."

"You let mum take me away from everything! And left me there for god knows how many years! You never once tried to get me back! I'm only here cause I decided to come!" I shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" he roared. I turned my head and looked out of the car window.

We arrived back at our house and I walked up to my room, completely ignoring my dad even though he called after me. I shut my door behind me and sat on the edge of my bed. I picked up my phone and entered everyone's numbers in it. I sent everyone my number before placing it back down on my bedside table. I looked at my picture on my wall and more tears fell as I looked at Jake in it.

"How do I live without the ones I love?" I muttered.

My phone buzzed and I saw I had a message from Edward. I opened it.

Open your window.

I frowned and walked over to my window. I pushed it open with my left arm and stood back, looking out. Suddenly, Edward jumped through it.

"I heard what your dad said and thought. I followed your car." He said.

"How is Jacob not good for me? I don't understand." I said quietly.

"Your dad's always had doubts about all of us, vampires and werewolves alike. He thinks we would suddenly turn and lose control. And hurt someone he loves." Edward explained softly.

"I'd risk it." I whispered. He looked at the door.

"Your dad's coming."

Edward hid in my wardrobe. My door opened.

"I hope you're not thinking about jumping through the window." He said.

"I would if my arm wasn't broken." I stated.

"Hailey, listen-" He started.

"No. you listen. For once in your life, listen to someone who's not yourself. I'm the one that broke my arm, no one else did. I got in the way therefore it's my fault. Don't accuse anyone else when you don't know what happened in the first place. Jacob's saved me twice today because it hurts him badly to see me hurt."

"I care for you too." He said.

"Listen!" I yelled. "You don't always know what's right for me. I've changed since I was little. I've learnt to fend for myself and make my own decisions. I've learnt right from wrong, and the Cullens and the pack are all right!" I finished my speech.

My dad looked at me, speechless.

"I've decided. And I'll take any consequence that comes with it." I added quietly, tears in my eyes.

"You really have grown up." My dad whispered.

"You can come out now Edward." I said. He climbed out of my wardrobe and my dad looked shocked. "You're taking everything away from me dad, just like mum did." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry. If you trust them that much, I'll try my hardest too."

"You hurt Jacob and by doing that, you've hurt me." I said.

"I never meant to." He said quietly.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Jake." I said, leaving my room with Edward behind me. I sniffed and looked up at Edward. "Do you know where he is?" I asked softly. He looked down at me and nodded.

"He's in wolf form so I suggest you leave him to let off some steam first."

"Thank you Edward." I said. He smiled.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to Sam and Emily's." I replied, pointing to the house next to mine. "See you soon." He said, ruffling my hair before running off into the woods back to his house.

I walked up to their house and softly knocked on the door with my left hand. Emily opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw me. She hugged me close to her.

"Your dad doesn't want you near us." She said sadly.

"I don't care. I make the choices in my life, not him. You're all too special to me to just leave." I whispered.

She pulled back and smiled. She grabbed my left hand and gently pulled me in the house, shutting the door behind us.

"All the pack's here." She said.

"Apart from Jacob, Edward told me." She smiled sadly and pulled me into the room.

"Why the long faces guys?" I asked.

"Hailey's not allowed to come near us anymore." Seth replied sadly.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't listen to my dad then isn't it." I said.

Everyone's head shot up and they looked over at me. I smiled softly. They all scrambled up and ran over to me. They all hugged me. Emily laughed.

"Be careful of her arm." She said.

"Good to have you back Hails." Quil said. I smiled. Paul's ears pricked.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. Everyone listened.

I heard faint shouting. One of them was my dad, obviously, and I think the other was Billy. I ran out the house and into mine, anger building inside me. I burst into the living room.

"Don't you dare take this out on Billy!" I yelled, standing beside Billy. My dad jumped and looked at me.

"What have I told you about raising your voice at me!"

"I don't care; I'll do whatever the fuck I want. You really have some nerve blaming Billy. You've been friends for years! You're just digging yourself deeper dad!" I said. "So what if I love a werewolf, the whole pack, the Cullens. It's way better than what you found."

"Don't bring your mother into this." He warned.

"Oh, but I have to. You see, she's the one that gave me this scar. You know what she did? She drove a knife all the way through my shoulder." Tears burned my eyes.

"I didn't know." He said quietly.

"Of course you didn't! You have no idea what hell I went through with her. You never once made an effort to get me back! You should treasure everyone you love dad, family and your friends." I indicated to Billy. "You should also trust me. If anything goes wrong, then I'll willingly take whatever consequence that comes from my mistakes."

My dad was silent.

Billy grabbed my left hand and I looked down at him.

'Thank you' he mouthed. I smiled, tears in my eyes. I blinked them back and looked up at my dad.

"I'm sorry Billy. I have no right to blame you or anyone else for my wrong accusations." My dad apologized. Billy nodded his head once. "And I always said you were smart for your age." He smiled weakly at me. "You can be around whoever you want to. I trust you."

I smiled and hugged him with my left arm. I pulled away and looked behind me out the window. The pack were standing there, smiling sheepishly for getting caught. I saw a figure moving at the edge of the woods. My eyes widened and I ran out my house. I ran across the grass.

"Jake!" I shouted.

He looked at me with sad eyes before looking behind me to my dad. He turned around and ran back into the woods. I started running after him.

It was no use though; I was never going to catch him. I still tried though.

I slipped on a patch of mud and fell backwards onto my butt. I let out a surprised gasp. Before I could get back up, Jacob appeared by my side. He crouched down.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked quietly. "You're not allowed to be near any of us."

"I love you Jake, nothing's gonna stop me from coming back to you, or the others." I said softly. "I've managed to get through to my dad." He stroked the side of my face lightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

He gently pulled me up so I was standing on my feet again. He hugged me to him and I laid my head on his bare chest.

"I love you." He said softly.

I smiled and wrapped my left arm around his waist.

* * *

**Whoo, something crawled up her dad's arse in this one! Drop a quick review on what you think x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We pulled away from each other and he held my left hand in his right, lacing our fingers together. He led us out the woods.

My dad came up to us and looked really uncomfortable.

"If it's okay, I would like to talk to you Jacob."

Jacob looked down at me and I nodded. I let go of his hand and walked over to Leah. She smiled.

"I see you caught him then."

"No way. I slipped and he ran back to me. He was way too fast." I paused. "Do I have a mud patch?" I asked, turning around. She laughed.

"Yep, a big one. It goes down the back of your legs too." She said.

"Damn it." I mumbled. She giggled.

"I could use the hose." She suggested. I nodded. "Really?!"

"Get it." I grinned. She ran over and picked up the hose, before running back to me.

"Ready?" she smiled.

"Go."

She turned it on and immediately cold water shot from the hose and onto my butt. I squealed and jumped.

"It's cold!" I exclaimed. Leah laughed and moved down onto my legs.

"All clean!" she said happily, turning off the hose. I shivered.

"I need someone warm." I stated. I ran over to Leah and she opened her arms. "Warm!" I squealed, running into them. She laughed and hugged me close to her.

/

"I think you're dry now." She said.

"But I'm still cold." I whined.

"Go hug Jake then." She smiled.

I turned around and saw Jacob walking over to me. I squealed and ran to him. I jumped on him and he caught me. I was now cradled in his arms.

"Be careful of your arm." He said.

"I said hug, not jump on him!" Leah called. I giggled.

"Jumping's more fun." I said, snuggling my head in the crook of his neck. Jacob chuckled.

"Leah sprayed me with the hose." I said, pulling my head back to look at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" he frowned.

"I had mud on me." I grinned.

"How did you get mud on you?"

"I slipped in the woods." I said in a 'duh' tone. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Why are you so hyper?" he laughed.

"I don't know." I said slowly with wide eyes. I grinned. He looked at me weirdly. "I'm not weird! I swear!" I exclaimed. I got out of Jacob's arms and ran around. Everyone looked at me.

I stopped.

"I really don't know what's wrong with me." I said. I shrugged and started running around again.

"She needs to get rid of excess energy." My dad stated.

I continued running around for another ten minutes before entering Sam and Emily's house completely normal. I walked into the living room where the pack was.

"Better?" Sam asked. I nodded and sat down on Jacob's lap. I leant back so my head was on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, my arm started throbbing. I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"Owie." I whined.

"What?" Jared asked.

"My arm hurts." I said, pulling out the pills Carlisle gave me out my pocket. I read the label before popping one in my mouth and swallowing it.

"Did you just swallow that dry?" embry said. I nodded.

The effects of the pill kicked in quickly.

I laid my head back down on Jacob's shoulder and shut my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

/

_I was walking in the woods. There were trees all around me and it was completely silent. I saw a blur of movement and turned to look, but no one was there. I looked back in front of me and gasped. A man stood there, his eyes were crimson and he was very pale. He flitted to my side and I knew he was a vampire._

_"Your blood is mine." He snarled._

_He grabbed my hair and jerked my head to the side, exposing my neck. He bit me and I felt his teeth rip and tear into my flesh. I screamed._

My eyes flew open and I shot upright. My eyes were wide with terror and I was breathing heavily. I saw I was in my own bed at my house. My room was dark and I was scared.

"Dad!" I yelled.

A minute later my light flicked on and my dad came rushing in.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare." I whimpered. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"What was it about?" he asked softly.

Something caught my eye and I looked over at my window. The exact same vampire from my dream was outside it.

"Him!" I shrieked, pointing to him. My dad pulled me out my bed and hurried me downstairs.

"The pack's at Sam's, scream as loud as you can." My dad whispered to me. I gulped and nodded.

I took a deep breath and the vampire from my dream appeared in front of us. I screamed. High pitched and loud. It even hurt my own ears. Our front door burst open and the whole pack came running in. they stood in front of me and my dad.

"Who are you." Sam demanded.

"Her nightmare." The vampire hissed, pointing directly at me. Jacob snarled. My dad held me tightly to him and stroked my hair softly.

'Edward, if you can hear me. Please, help' I said in my head.

A few moments later, the Cullens appeared behind the vampire in my nightmare. Edward looked at me and I quickly replayed my nightmare in my head.

The rouge vampire stared directly at me. O cowered further into my dad and Jacob stepped in front of me. He looked at Jacob and hissed.

"Move."

Jacob stood his ground. My eyes widened in horror as the vampire pulled a knife from his waist. Everyone lunged at him, but all I saw was the knife flying through the air.

"Jake!" I screamed.

I saw Rosalie blur in front of him. She grabbed the knife and I thought I was going to collapse in relief. I ran to Jacob and he wrapped his arms around me.

'Thank you' I mouthed to Rosalie. She smiled and rejoined her family.

I looked over and saw Emmett and Jasper holding the vampire's arms. Edward ripped his head off and Bella pulled his legs from his body while Jasper and Emmett tore off his arms. I turned back to Jacob.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Now go and thank Rosalie for saving you." I said.

He sighed and reluctantly went over to her. I saw his mouth move and Rosalie raise her eyebrow. She looked over at me and I smiled. She turned back to Jacob.

'You're welcome' I saw her mouth form.

* * *

**By the way, the text in italic is a dream; just to clear that up if some of you weren't sure :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone sat around our living room and discussed my nightmare. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I leant on Jacob. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep again.

/

_Everyone I love was standing in a circle around me, causing me to be in the middle. Two vampires were in the shadows, but I still noticed them. They ran out and killed everyone except Jacob. Blood sprayed out everywhere, covering me. One of the vampires stood behind Jake. The vampire thrust his arm out and his fist shot through Jake's chest, clutching Jake's heart in his bloody hand._

I screamed and shot up, my eyes flying open and tears running down my face. Everyone looked at me and Jacob wrapped his arm around me. I felt around his chest and was relieved I didn't find a hole.

"That was really disturbing." Edward said, frowning. I looked at him with wide eyes. I was shaking.

I started crying and Jacob pulled me into his lap, hugging me to him. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

I heard Edward quietly tell them what he saw in my head. Jacob tightened his grip on me as I cried harder.

"Take her back upstairs." I heard Sam say.

Jacob stood up with me cradled to his chest and walked upstairs. He entered my room and gently placed me on my bed. I saw him walk to the door.

"Don't leave me!" I gasped, my eyes wide.

"I'm not leaving." He said, shutting my door. He came back over to me and lay down on my bed. I shuffled closer to him and he held me. "I'm not going anywhere." He said softly.

I whimpered quietly and snuggled further into him. My head was on his chest and he lightly rested his chin on top of my head.

"Never leave me." I whispered.

"I wouldn't even think about it." He replied quietly.

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest.

"Love you too." He said.

A few minutes later, I had stopped crying and calmed down. Although it still lingered in the back of my mind. Jacob moved his hands slowly up and down my back, softly rubbing it and soothing me.

"Hmm." I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"It feels nice." I said. He chuckled. "Stay with me tonight?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smiled. He nodded.

"I'm scared of going to sleep." I admitted.

"I'm here and I'll protect you. I promise." He said. Someone knocked on my door. "Yeah." Jake called.

Sam poked his head into my room. We looked at him.

"The pack's sleeping round and the Cullens are patrolling the area." He said. Jacob nodded and Sam smiled at us before quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"What?"

"Please try to be nice to Rosalie. She's my friend." I said quietly. He sighed and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I'll try. For you." He replied. I smiled and he leant down. He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you. Now try and get some sleep." He said. I nodded.

I laid my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes. I could hear Jacob's heartbeat and gradually slipped into sleep.

/

"Aww, look at them. They're so cute." I heard someone say quietly.

I squinted one of my eyes open and looked at my doorway. I saw Emily and Bella. I opened my eyes fully and smiled at them. They smiled and waved. Jacob mumbled something and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Emily and Bella quietly left my room. I looked at Jacob and gently moved his hair out of his eyes. He moved slightly, causing him to hug me round the hips and his head to lie on my chest.

I leant down and softly kissed his forehead. He moved his head back up and onto my shoulder. I smiled and gently pinched his nose. He jumped and his eyes opened. I leant down and placed a light kiss on his nose. He blinked.

"Morning sleepy head." I giggled. He smiled and sat up. He stretched and I heard his back crack. I let out a laugh. He looked down at me and I sat up. I reached my left arm back and undid my sling. I pulled it off.

"What are you doing?!" Jacob said, panicking.

"Don't worry. I heal fast, see." I replied, moving my casted arm up and down. He frowned and I shrugged.

"Bella!" I called. She appeared in front of me, smiling. "Can you stand outside while I get changed please." I said to Jacob. He nodded and went out my room, closing the door behind him. I turned to Bella. "Help me?" She nodded.

She helped me change into new underwear, a pair of black skinny jeans and a Paramore band tee.

"Is Carlisle here?" I asked as she brushed my hair.

"Mhm, he's downstairs talking with Sam." She said. "And your dad had to go to work, he won't be back til six." She added.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled.

We walked out my room and downstairs.

"Carlisle, can you check my fingers please?" I asked. He smiled and came over. He carefully unwrapped them.

"They look more or less back to normal." He mused.

I bent and un-bent them and he looked at me, horrified. I laughed at his expression. He felt all my fingers.

"They're completely healed!" he exclaimed. I grinned.

"I heal fast."

"Extremely." He said.

"My wrist will need just over a week or so." I added. I shoved my feet into my converse and we all walked outside.

"Rosalie!" I called, running over to her and nearly tripping over my laces. I hugged her. She laughed and steadied me. She bent down and tied my laces.

"Thank you." She smiled at me. "Look, my fingers are better." I said, wiggling them at her. She laughed.

"My fingers are healed!" I shouted out. Everyone looked at me and I grinned.

"How?" Paul asked. I shrugged.

"I've always healed fast."

"I found your camera in your room!" Alice said happily, skipping over to me.

Me, Bella and Rosalie all smiled and Alice took a picture. Jacob walked over to me.

"Show me the love!" Alice said.

Jacob blushed which made my cheeks go pink. He hugged me to him and leant down. He placed his lips on mine and kissed me. It was so full of love. I heard Alice squeal and we pulled away. We smiled at each other and she took another picture.

"Hello Rosalie." Jacob said, smiling. She blinked in surprise and I smiled. She glanced at me and it seemed to click.

"Hello Jacob." She smiled. Emmett called her and she went over to him.

I turned to Jacob and smiled at him. I ran my fingers through the front of his hair, making it stick up. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Thank you." I said. He leant down and pressed his forehead to mine. He pecked my lips.

"Love you." He mumbled.

"Love you too." I said.

He smiled and rubbed our noses together before standing back up to his normal height.

"Alice, there are other people to take pictures of. Not just us." I said. I heard her laugh.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. She handed me my camera and skipped over to Jasper. He leant down to kiss her and I quickly snapped a picture. Jacob laughed.

I ran over to Emily, Kim and Leah. Jared yanked the camera from my hand and indicated for me to get in the picture. We all hugged each other, smiling at the camera. Jared smiled after taking the picture and gave me the camera again. I aimed it at Sam and Jacob. Just before I took the picture, Sam noticed and grabbed Jake in a headlock. I took it and laughed.

"Oi, don't bully my boyfriend!" I shouted. Sam laughed and let him go. Jacob ruffled his hair.

"Your hair's fine pretty boy." I heard Sam say. I started laughing.

"Pretty boy." I giggled. I ran over to Edward and Bella.

"Hello." Edward smiled. I grinned.

"You look a little hyper." Bella said.

"I have too much energy." I replied.

"Fancy running with a vampire?" Edward asked. I nodded and smiled happily.

Edward started running around (at a human pace) and I ran after him.

* * *

**Hailey has some disturbing nightmares, doesn't she? :P And she's a fast healer, what could that mean? ;) And no, she isn't a wolf, it's something else :D x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Me and Edward ran around for a good twenty minutes. I stopped and caught my breath. Edward stood next to me.

"You're not even that out of breath." He said, surprised. I smiled.

"I'm good at enduring things. I pace myself."

"You were running quite fast." He added.

"That wasn't my fastest." I shrugged.

"You're something you know that." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Got it!" Emmett yelled. I jumped and looked over at him.

"Jesus, you're loud." I commented. He grinned.

"He just got a picture of me messing your hair." Edward said, smiling.

"Hailey!" Seth exclaimed, running over and grabbing me round the waist. He spun me around before putting me back down on my feet.

"I wanna go on your shoulders." I said. Seth nodded.

Edward lifted me up and carefully placed me on Seth's shoulders. I giggled and Seth held onto my legs.

"Yes! I'm tall!" I shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Look who's loud now." Emmett said. I grinned at him.

I started playing with Seth's hair. I spiked it up in a short Mohawk. Leah looked over and laughed at her brother.

"Rocker werewolf." I giggled.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"Go over to Paul and I'll show you." Seth walked up to Paul and stood in front of him. "Keep still." I said as I spiked up his hair.

I finished and smiled. I heard Seth laugh.

"Help me down please." I said.

Paul grabbed me and lifted me off Seth. He placed me on the ground and I hugged them both as Emily took a photo of us. I ran up to Emily.

"I'm hungry." I whispered to her.

She laughed lightly and grabbed hold of my left hand. She handed my camera to Kim and we walked into her house.

"I made muffins yesterday." She said, handing me one.

"They're huge!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"They have to be if you need to feed the pack." I nodded and took a bite out of it.

"Yummy." I said. She smiled.

She grabbed the basket of them and we walked back outside. I quickly took another one and the whole pack and Kim grabbed them. Soon the basket was empty and they were eating the muffins. I handed the second one, which I just managed to grab, to Emily.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Blimey, they went quick." Emmett said.

"Yep." I smiled.

I finished my muffin and walked over to Rosalie, who had my camera.

"I'm afraid they went mad with the camera." She said, smiling. She showed me the pictures they took. I laughed at the one she stopped on.

"Who took a picture of Quil and Embry mooning my camera?!" I called out.

Everyone pointed at Jared and he laughed. I giggled and shook my head. Rosalie showed me some more.

"There's my pretty boy!" I laughed as a picture came up on the camera of Jake with his shorts around his ankles, only wearing his black boxers.

"Paul pulled his trousers down." Rosalie whispered to me.

"Get ready to take a picture." I said to her. She smiled and nodded.

I walked over to Paul and he looked down at me. I grinned cheekily at him before quickly pulling his shorts down.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Rose laughed. Paul pulled his shorts back up.

"That was for Jacob." I grinned. Paul laughed.

"You're becoming more like the guys every day." Emily smiled. I grinned.

"What can I say? I love these guys." I said. The boys smiled and all hugged me. "And I mustn't forget my new friends." I added, smiling at the Cullens. They all smiled back at me.

/

We mucked around for around another two hours before the Cullens left. I waved at them and they smiled before running into the forest.

"Smell!" Quil exclaimed, shoving a flower in my face.

I grunted and slapped it away. The pollen got up my nose and tickled. I sneezed.

"Bless you." Embry said. I sneezed again.

"Bless you." Jacob repeated. I felt another sneeze coming and I turned to face Quil. I sneezed on him.

"Bless you!" Paul laughed.

"Eww." Quil whined.

I rubbed my nose, my eyes watering. I sneezed one last time and stumbled back. Jacob caught me by the waist and steadied me. I sniffed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm allergic to lily pollen." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Jacob pulled my hand away from my face.

"You'll make it worse if you rub them." He said. I growled and kicked a rock at Quil in annoyance.

"Did you just growl?" Sam asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Maybe." I muttered. Emily smiled and put her hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Do it again." Seth said.

"I can't. I do it sometimes without thinking." I shrugged. I rubbed my nose again. "You made my nose itchy." I whined. Jacob pulled my hand away from my face again. I made a whiney noise at him. He smiled.

"Don't rub it." He stated. I pouted. I suddenly sneezed violently. I grabbed hold of my nose.

"Ouch." I complained.

"That actually sounded painful." Leah said.

I let go of my nose and looked at Jacob. He lightly kissed my nose.

"You made your nose go red." He whispered.

"I'm Rudolph!" I exclaimed, pointing to my nose and everyone laughed.

* * *

**Meh, this one's just a little filler :/ **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I reached up and grabbed Jacob's head with my left hand, making him bend down. I brushed my fingers through his hair and made it into a Mohawk.

"Ta da." I smiled.

He stood up to his proper height again. I grabbed my camera and aimed it at him. He looked down at me and smiled. I took a picture and showed him. He reached up and gingerly touched his hair. He smiled and left it like that. I yawned and it made my eyes water. I blinked the tears away.

"Someone's still tired." Jared said.

"You would be too if you have my nightmares." I mumbled, rubbing my hand over my face.

"Wait, that was plural." Seth frowned. I nodded.

"I get really bad nightmares. And I get them frequently, sometimes five a month." I replied.

"That must be a pain in the arse." Quil remarked.

'Pain in the shoulder more like' I though.

"Is when I woke up screaming and my mum came in. not good."

"Why?" Emily asked softly.

My left hand immediately went to the scar on my right shoulder, covered by my shirt. I shuddered.

"Not good." I mumbled, shaking my head.

My phone started ringing and everyone jumped. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hola mi amiga." Lindsey said. I smiled.

"Hola chica." Everyone looked at me.

"¿Tu hablas español?" Jacob asked.

"Poco." I grinned.

"What?" Lindsey said.

"Oh sorry, my boyfriend asked me something." I replied.

"Boyfriend?!" she shrieked. I jumped.

"Owie, don't burst my eardrum." I whined.

"You never told me you have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, slipped my mind." She noticed the change in my tone.

"What's wrong chica?" she asked.

"No me gustan mis pesadillas." I sighed.

"They bad?"

"Sí." I pouted.

"¿Tu novio habla español?" she asked.

"Sí"

"German?"

"Deutsch?" I asked. They looked at me blankly. "Nein." I smiled.

"French?" she asked.

"Français?" Jacob, Seth, Leah and Paul nodded. "Oui."

"I have to go, I'll see you soon Hailey." She said.

"Mhm. Adios Lindsey."

"Au revoir." We hung up.

Emily looked back at my shoulder; my scar covered by my shirt, and seemed to piece it together.

'Mum' she mouthed at me. I nodded. 'How?' I swallowed.

'Knife' I mouthed back.

She gasped and a look of horror appeared on her face. I looked down at my feet.

"What's wrong?" I heard Sam ask.

"That's horrible." She whispered.

My eyes filled with tears and I turned around. I hugged Jacob around the waist and laid my head on his chest. I composed myself. I turned back around and sighed softly, leaning back slightly on Jacob.

"My mum gave me the scar on my shoulder." I said quietly. "She rammed a knife right through it." I sighed. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"How old were you?" Paul asked, speaking up. I thought back for a second.

"Fifteen." I answered.

"Only two years ago?!" Leah exclaimed. I nodded. I saw Kim pale and swallow.

"Right through as in, 'came out the other side'?" she asked. I nodded. She swayed on her feet slightly and Jared steadied her.

"Don't like blood?" I guessed. She nodded. "Thought so." I said.

"Where did you learn languages?" Embry asked.

"Me and Lindsey taught ourselves German, her mum can speak fluent Spanish so she taught us and we learnt French at school." I replied.

"Are you still at school?" Sam asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"I graduated in January. That's when I decided to live here."

"No fair. We still have to go til September." Quil whined.

"I've still got three more years!" Seth complained.

"Not my fault." I smiled.

"You can help us?" Leah asked hopefully. I looked at them and they all gave me hopeful looks, especially Seth.

"If you want." I shrugged.

"Yes!" they cheered. I laughed. Jacob leant down to my ear.

"Can you be my date to prom?" he asked me quietly. I turned around to look at him.

"When is it?" I asked.

"28th of September."

"Of course." I smiled, wrapping my left arm around his neck.

He grinned and hugged me, lifting me off the floor. I giggled and he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." He said. He put me back down on my feet and smiled.

"What just happened?" Quil asked.

"I have a date for prom." Jacob grinned.

* * *

**So, they know something about Hailey's mum :o **

**Oh, here are the translations in spanish, german and french:**

**Hola mi amiga - hello my friend**

**Hola chica - hey girl**

**¿Tu hablas español? - You speak spanish?**

**Poco - a little**

**No me gustan mis pesadillas - I don't like my nightmares**

**Sí - yes**

**¿Tu novio habla español? - Does your boyfriend speak spanish?**

**Deutsch - German**

**Nein - no**

**Français - French**

**Oui - yes**

**Adios - Bye**

**Au revoir - bye**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think about this so far :) Could i have at least two reviews for this to be updated again? Pretty please :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Damn." Quil and Embry said.

"They're dateless." Kim giggled.

"Aww." I said. "Beach?" Everyone nodded and I smiled. "Jacob, can I go on your shoulders please?" I asked.

He smiled and crouched down. I sat on his shoulders and he held onto my legs as he stood back up.

"Whoa, it's like another altitude up here." I said. Jacob laughed at me and followed after the others. He walked down the road and I nudged him with my foot softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I said cutely. I reached my left arm down and he reached up to hold it. I lightly rested against his head and he laced our fingers together.

"I love you too." He said. I kissed his temple.

We reached the beach and Jacob caught up with everyone. I saw a group of four people sitting by the rocks.

"Who're they?" I asked, lifting Jake and I's entwined hand to point at them.

"They go to Forks High School. They come down here sometimes though. I think it's Angela, Eric, Jessica and Mike." He said.

"Don't like Mike?" I guessed.

"Annoys the shit out of me." Jake replied. "What gave you that idea?"

"The way your tone changed when you said his name."

The one called Mike spotted us and ran over. Jacob groaned and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He said. "What's yours beautiful?" he asked, totally ignoring Jacob.

"None of your business." I replied.

"Hard to get, I see." He smirked. "I like it."

Jake growled. I let go of Jacob's hand and leant down. I slapped Mike across the face, wiping away the smirk.

"Fuck off." I stated.

He held his now red cheek and scrambled back up to his friends.

"I see how he bugs you." I said to Jacob.

"Exactly." He mumbled.

He reached up and gently, but firmly, grabbed hold of my waist and lifted me off his shoulders. He placed me down on my feet in the sand. I turned around to face him.

"Kiss." I said, looking up at him.

He smiled and leant down. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. He rubbed our noses together and I giggled. He grabbed my left hand and we joined the rest of the pack.

"Nice slap." Leah grinned. I grinned back at her.

I noticed a crab clawing its way up Kim's leg. I bit my lip.

"Uh Kim." She looked at me. "You have a crab on you." I said, pointing to it. She looked down and squealed. Jared reached down and plucked it off. It pinched him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. Jacob pulled it off Jared's finger and threw it back into the sea.

"Are we on like, a nest of crab or something?" Kim said, pointing to my leg.

I looked down and saw a crab on my knee. I brushed it off and kicked it further away. All of us walked a bit further along the beach, away from the crabs.

Something hit my elbow. I looked down and found a small pebble in the sand.

"Hey!" I looked around and saw the girl called Jessica glaring at me. "You hit my boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Go back to Forks bitch!" Leah shouted. She moved her glare to Leah and came closer to us.

"Keep out of this skank." She spat back. Leah started trembling and I stood in front of her.

"Yeah, I did hit your boyfriend." I said. "Only cause he tried, and failed miserably, to come on to me."

"H-he what?" she stammered in shock.

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my friends." I smiled sweetly at her. She stood there for a few seconds, trying to process what I'd said. Kim moved and stood next to me.

"Bye." Kim smiled.

Jessica frowned before turning and walking away. Mike looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. The pack laughed and Jacob walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, kissing my temple. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. Jacob put his chin on the top of my head and Quil laughed.

"You're tiny!" he exclaimed.

"And you're freakishly huge." I remarked. He grinned.

"Jake's bigger than all of us."

"He's an exception, he's allowed to be." I said.

"Why?" Quil asked. I smiled.

"Cause he's mine!" I said happily, turning around in Jacob's arms and hugging him tightly. Jacob chuckled and wrapped his large arms around me, squeezing me affectionately.

/

A few hours later, we were all sitting in the sand talking. I was leaning on Jake and he had his arm around my shoulders. I could feel myself falling asleep. My head fell down onto Jacob's shoulder and I jerked awake. Jacob looked down at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and yawned.

He smiled and gently laid my head on his shoulder. I shuffled closer to him and his warmth seeped into me. I noticed a patch of wet sand beside me. I grinned and grabbed a handful. I threw it at Seth's chest, quickly followed by another. Kim laughed.

"Sand boobs!" she exclaimed. Me, Leah and Emily laughed.

"At least they're bigger than yours." Seth grinned. The guys laughed and our jaws dropped.

"Nuh uh." I said

"No!" Kim exclaimed Leah and Emily shook their heads. Jacob looked down at my chest.

"Oi." I said, covering his eyes with my left hand. He pulled my hand away and grinned cheekily down at me. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"Damn, I wish I had a camera. Seth would never forget he had boobs for a few minutes." Embry said. Everyone laughed.

I felt a lump in my pocket and remembered it was my camera. I pulled it out.

"Get Embry for me." I whispered to Jacob.

Jake poked Embry on the arm and pointed to me. Embry looked at me and I smiled, chucking my camera at him. He caught it and grinned. Embry aimed it at Seth and discreetly took a picture.

"Thanks Hailey." He said loudly, handing me the camera back.

"No!" Seth whined childishly. I shoved my camera back in my pocket.

"Don't diss the boobs!" Kim and I exclaimed together. We laughed and got up. We ran down the beach, still laughing.

"Look at that dude laying down." Kim said, pointing to a guy in the sand. "He doesn't look right." She added.

We walked closer to him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. He didn't move.

"He could be unconscious." I said, crouching down beside him. I touched his hand. "He's cold." I commented.

I turned his head gently so I could check his pulse, but found half his throat torn away. I gasped and retracted my hand, standing up.

"Kim." I said, my voice wavering.

"I see." She whispered.

We looked at each other and I went back over to her side. She let out a sob and tears fell from our eyes. We turned around and ran back up the beach the way we came, tears streaming from our eyes. We spotted the pack again.

"Jared!" Kim sobbed.

"Jacob!" I cried. They looked at us. They shot up and ran to meet us. We collided with them and hugged them, crying.

"What happened?" Jared asked.

"Hailey?" Jacob said.

"D-dead body." I sobbed into Jake's chest.

"Where?" Sam said, standing up. Kim pointed in the direction we had run from.

The whole pack ran off in that direction, leaving me and Kim with Emily. We clung to her, sniffling as we managed to stop crying. She wrapped an arm around each of us.

"It's okay." She said softly. I nodded and pulled away from her, pulling myself together and being strong. I wiped my cheeks.

"What if the vampire's still here?" Kim sniffled.

"Then the pack will get it." Emily said. I nodded.

"No, I meant, what if it followed us?" she squeaked.

"Don't be silly. You're working yourself up." I replied softly, rubbing her arm. "Calm down, or you'll make yourself ill." I said sternly, my face still soft.

Kim nodded and took deep breaths in through her nose and out her mouth.

/

"See, nothing was here. Don't get yourself worked up for the sake of it Kim." I said, gently rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled weakly. I stood up and looked around.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Something's coming." I said.

"You just said nothing's here." Kim squeaked.

"It's not dangerous." I replied.

I walked forward a little and saw the pack coming back. I knew it wasn't them I could sense. It was a ghost, someone dead was here. Jared wrapped Kim up in his arms and Sam did the same with Emily. I frowned and kept looking around.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Hailey, what's here?" Emily said. My eyes widened and I spun around. Nothing was there.

"I can't find it." I said.

"Find what?" Sam asked.

"Someone's here." I said. "They're dead."

"Dead?" Paul questioned. I nodded.

"A ghost. Ugh, where the fuck is it." I mumbled.

A light wind blew from my left side. I turned and faced Leah, seeing the ghost of the man that just died behind her. He opened his mouth and blood dribbled from it.

"Leah, move next to Seth." I said. She did and I stepped closer to the man. "You're not meant to be here." I said. He groaned.

"What the fuck was that?!" Quil exclaimed.

"The man that me and Kim just found." I answered him. "Why are you still here?"

He mouthed words at me which made blood pour from his mouth. I cringed a little. He screamed suddenly and blood flew everywhere. I jumped back. The ghost collapsed in on himself and was carried out to sea by the wind.

"He's gone." I stated.

"Hailey." I looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I know. I have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Another little insider of what's wrong with Hailey. You'll find out what she is a little later ;) Review what you guys think x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I can talk to dead people." I said simply.

"We kind of gathered that. How though?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Ever since I was young I could see people that others couldn't. It's also what started my nightmares. When I was younger, I could never get to sleep on my own because whenever I opened my eyes, they would be standing at the end of my bed, watching me." I shuddered. Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Damn, for a four year old to go through that." Paul said, shaking his head.

"It wasn't nice. It scared me, still does sometimes." I admitted. "Although I'm getting better at it."

"Why did you jump back?" Seth asked.

"Because he screamed and blood sprayed everywhere." I replied. I realized what I said and covered my mouth with my hand. I looked at Kim and saw her go pale. She shuddered and Jared hugged her. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

Jacob placed his chin on the top of my head and tightened his arms around me. I leant back against his warm chest and relaxed slightly.

"So, yeah." I shrugged. "That's it basically."

A cold breeze blew, but Jacob's body blocked me from it. I saw Emily shiver and Sam wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm.

"Did you catch the vampire?" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"We lost its sent." Paul said.

"Bummer." I stated. "That means I'm gonna get bugged by him until you do."

"Who?" Quil asked.

"Him." I pointed to the man that got killed on the beach.

"No one's there." Embry remarked.

"For you there isn't." I replied.

He breathed by Paul's neck. Paul waved his hand and swatted air. I cringed.

"Your hand's in his head Paul." Paul immediately jerked his hand back and stepped away.

"Can you help him?" Leah asked. I shook my head.

"I can't fight a vampire, let alone kill one." I said.

The man moaned sadly, looking at me with eyes filled with unshed tears. I looked back at him, my expression sad.

"Sorry." I said quietly. The man moaned softly before fading away.

/

Jacob grabbed me round the waist and pulled me down onto my bed with him. He sat me between his outstretched legs so that my back was against his chest. He pulled my camera out of my pocket as I fired up my laptop.

I plugged my camera into the laptop with the USB lead and Jacob leant his chin on my shoulder. I opened the camera files and saw it contained around two hundred photos.

"Only twenty were on it before." I said. Jacob laughed.

I saved all of them onto my laptop before unplugging my camera. I opened the very first photo. I smiled as me and Lindsey appeared on the screen, her kissing my cheek.

"Is that her?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that's Lindsey." I replied, smiling.

Jacob wound his large arms around my waist and turned his head, kissing my cheek before looking back at my laptop screen.

We were literally in tears by the time we reached the end from laughing so much. I clicked print and sent them all to my printer before placing my laptop on my bedside table.

"They're all retarded." I giggled. Jacob laughed and squeezed me in a hug.

"What's all the laughing about?" my dad asked, standing in my doorway.

"Photos." Jacob grinned.

"Quil and Embry mooned my camera." I giggled. My dad laughed and shook his head.

"You staying for dinner Jake?" he asked.

"No, I need to get back to my dad soon." Jacob replied, glancing at my clock. "Actually, I'd better go now."

Jacob gave me a quick kiss on the lips before getting off my bed. My dad nodded at Jake as he left.

"Pizza sound good sweetheart?" my dad asked. I nodded and smiled.

He left my room and went downstairs. I heard a small tap come from my window and I saw Rosalie. I grinned and hurried over, opening the window. She slid through and into my room, shutting the window behind her.

"Need help cutting all them?" she asked, smiling and indicating to all the photos I had printed off. I smiled and nodded.

/

My dad called me down for dinner when we were just over half way through. Rosalie told me to go eat, so I hurried my dinner and went back up to my room after.

"Miss me that much, huh?" she laughed. She'd managed to finish cutting out the rest of the photos while I was downstairs.

"Yep." I grinned.

"You know, I think Jacob may break this bed. I don't think it's meant or made for werewolf strength." She smirked, shaking the headboard slightly.

"What do you" I blushed furiously. "Rosalie!" I whisper- shrieked. She laughed at the look on my face.

"Hey, it's gonna happen sometime. Hopefully the frame will hold." She said. "Me and Emmett broke houses."

I laughed and fell back onto my bed next to her.

"And Edward broke Bella's bed. Twice." I started laughing hysterically and Rosalie laughed with me.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "I can't breathe!" I giggled, holding my stomach.

I managed to calm down and stared up at my ceiling. I reached over and grabbed a photo of me and Jacob.

"Can you lift me up for a second?" I asked.

We stood up on my bed and Rosalie lifted me so I could reach the ceiling. I stuck the photo on my ceiling and she let me down, both of us jumping off my bed.

"You two are so cute together." She smiled. I smiled and tears sprang to my eyes.

"I'm always used to having bad luck. I never thought in a million years that a boy would love me, let alone someone as perfect as Jacob." I said. Rose smiled softly and hugged me.

"I have to admit, for a first boyfriend you did pretty good." She chuckled. I laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

**Just a little Rose and Hails quality time at the end there :) I admit, i quite like Rosalie. What about you guys?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been nearly two months since I moved in with my dad in La Push. My arm had healed a month ago and Carlisle managed to cut the cast off and stick it together again so I still had everyone's messages. Me and Jacob seem to be getting closer each day and my dad has finally gotten used to us being together.

I was Sam's house along with the whole pack.

"Hailey, someone's here to see you." Emily said with a smile, entering the living room. I stood from Jacob's lap and went to the front door. I looked up from the floor and screamed.

"Lindsey!" I shrieked, launching myself at her. I collided with her and we laughed as we both fell out the door onto the ground.

"Oh my god! I missed you!" I squealed.

"I missed you too!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Hey, what about me?"

"Natacha!" I yelled, scrambling up and running to her. She hugged me and Lindsey joined us a moment later.

"I'm gonna cry." I said. All three of us looked at each other with watery eyes, smiling. I spotted Edward and Bella smiling from a few feet away.

"Edward, Bella I love you!" I exclaimed. "But not as much as Jake, sorry!" They laughed.

"Yeah, they paid for us to come down here. Wait, who's Jake?" Natacha said. I smiled and turned around, dragging Natacha and Lindsey over to the pack who had come out of Sam's house.

"Guys, this is Natacha and Lindsey. And this is Sam, Emily, Jacob, Jared, Kim, Quil, Paul, Seth, Leah and Embry." I said, pointing to each of them as I said their name.

"Who's the boyfriend?" Lindsey asked.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Tacha exclaimed. I nodded and pointed to Jacob. He smiled. I noticed Natacha's eyes widen.

"You're wolves!" she yelled. My arm shot out and I slapped my hand over her mouth. They all looked at her in shock.

"And how would you know?" Sam said, glancing at me. My jaw dropped and I removed my hand from Tacha's mouth.

"You think I told them." I stated. "Why would i? It's not my secret to tell." Sam shrugged.

"It's a possibility."

Jacob growled and stood in front of me, facing Sam.

"Hailey didn't tell us!" Lindsey and Tacha exclaimed.

"They overheard a conversation between me and Bella." Edward said. "They're all telling the truth. Hailey hasn't said anything." I pressed my face into Jake's back.

"Fair enough. Hailey I'm sorry for accusing you, but they are your best friends."

"I know Sam, it's okay." I said. "And Jake calm down." He huffed, but calmed himself. Edward's head whipped round to face the forest.

"Newborn." He stated.

"Stay inside!" Sam ordered. Jacob kissed me quickly before the pack, Edward and Bella ran into the woods.

"Come on! Get your bags!" I told Lindsey and Natacha. I quickly hugged Emily and Kim before pulling Tacha and Lindsey into my house, nearly falling through the doorway. I shut the door and locked it.

"Where's your dad?"

"Business trip." I answered.

"Whoo! House to ourselves!" Lindsey cheered. We laughed.

/

"Okay, I need help." I announced, plonking down onto my bed next to Tacha and Lindsey.

"What's up?" Lindsey asked.

"Okay, so it's Jacob's eighteenth birthday in three days. I need ideas." I said.

"Birthday sex!" Tacha exclaimed. We looked at her and a small smile touched my lips.

"Not everyone does that Tacha." I said. She blushed lightly and we laughed at her. I frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked.

"I have a really bad feeling." I replied, pausing for a moment. "Jacob!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

"Hailey?"

"Something's wrong." I said, running out my room. Tacha and Lindsey followed me.

We ran out my house all three of us barefoot and only wearing girl boxers and a tank top. I led them to Jake's house and we arrived there nearly ten minutes later. I burst through the front door and smacked straight into Edward, making me fall over. I quickly scrambled back up as Tacha and Lindsey came through the front door.

"Where is he? What happened?" I asked quickly, tripping over my words a little and shaking slightly.

"Two newborns were heading to your house. Jake knew you were in the house and tried to intercept them from getting there. He didn't think it through and ended up getting hurt before any of us got there." Edward explained.

"But he's going to be fine, he'll recover in a couple of days." Carlisle said, leaving Jacob's room. I relaxed slightly.

"And the newborns won't be coming back." Quil grinned. "Don't worry Hails."

"How did you know something was wrong anyway?" Paul asked.

I shrugged, walking into Jake's bedroom. I quietly shut the door behind me and went over to him. There was a huge bandage wrapped around his middle. His eyes opened and he looked at me, reaching his arm out towards me. I took hold of his hand and he pulled me closer, making me sit on the edge of his bed. I brought his hand up to my face and kissed his palm softly, making him smile.

"I love you Jacob." I said quietly.

"I love you too." He whispered.

His eyes shut again and he fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**Yay! Her friends came to visit! :D Poor Jacob :'(**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I felt someone running their hand through my hair and smiled, tightening my hold on something warm. I opened my eyes slowly to allow them to adjust to the sunlight shining in the room. I noticed Jake looking at me with a soft smile on his face.

"Jacob!" I gasped, only just stopping myself from flinging myself onto him. Instead I leant over and hugged him as gently as I could, making him laugh.

"I'm not fragile Hailey." He chuckled, sitting up. "You're the one that I have to be careful with." He said into my hair as he hugged me.

"I'm not fragile Jacob." I replied, mocking his voice. He laughed before kissing my forehead.

"You're cute." He remarked. "But you really are fragile to me."

"You scared the hell out of me." I mumbled into his shoulder. "What did I tell you about doing that?" I scolded. He sighed before kissing my lips.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do it to keep you safe." He said seriously, cupping my face in his large warm hands. "I'm fine, trust me. I've had worse." He gently butted my forehead with his.

"I don't want to know." I stated. He smiled slightly and rubbed our noses together. "Oh no, I left Tacha and Lindsey alone last night." I groaned.

"Carlisle took them back to your place and left Emmett with them." Jacob said. "You don't have to worry yourself."

I sighed and pressed my forehead to his, looking in his eyes.

"I love you Jacob." I said softly.

"I love you too Hailey." He smiled, pecking my lips. "Don't cry."

"I'm not." I said as I felt something wet slide down my cheek.

"You are." He stated quietly. "Everything's okay." I shook my head.

"It'll never be okay. There's always going to be bad vampires. It won't end." I cried into my hands. "I don't want you getting hurt again." Jacob wrapped me up in his large arms.

"Hailey, I'm always going to be with you. It will be fine, we'll stick through it together." He said, kissing my head.

"But-" He silenced me by pressing his lips to mine.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly, looking directly in my eyes. "I promise."

I held my pinky finger out to him and he chuckled, hooking his pinky with mine. The door to his room opened and Carlisle came in. He smiled softly when he saw us.

"I have to check how it's healing." He said. I nodded and got off Jacob's bed, moving out the way so Carlisle could get to him. "How are you feeling Jacob?" he asked, starting to unwrap the bloody bandage.

"A hell of a lot better than last night." He chuckled. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at my boyfriend. Carlisle glanced at me and smiled.

"I think it would be a good idea not to joke about it when your imprint is in the room."

Jake looked over at me and smiled sheepishly. I ignored it and focused on what was under the bandage. Carlisle finally removed the bandage to reveal a large scrape across my boyfriend's body. It went diagonally from the middle of his chest to his left hip. My face scrunched up in pain and I subconsciously rubbed my own chest, thinking how much that would have hurt.

"I think by tomorrow, it will be completely gone." Carlisle said. Jacob nodded and got out his bed, standing up. I instinctively ran over and held onto him, afraid he'd fall.

"Hailey, I told you I'm fine." He said, prying me off him. My face saddened.

"Jacob." Carlisle said softly. "I think you forget humans aren't used to this. Think what she must be feeling; try seeing it through her eyes." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I turned away from Jacob as my eyes welled up with tears and my bottom lip trembled.

"That's twice you've pushed me away." I said quietly. "You always seem to give up."

"What? No-"

"Who fought for us when my dad was trying to break us apart?! I did, not you. You were running away. This is hard for me Jacob, you need to understand that. All this is not normal for me; I need time to come to terms with it. You forget how normal things for you can affect me differently. I'm not like you, I'm just a plain and ordinary human at the bottom of the food chain." I said sadly. "The injury you got last night would have probably killed me." I whispered, sniffing. "I'm spending the day with Lindsey and Tacha."

I left his room and house, not once turning back to look at him. I saw Rosalie and she walked over, pulling me into a hug.

"Would it be weird to ask you for a ride back to my house? Before Jacob comes out here." I whispered. She looked at me sympathetically and let me jump onto her back before sprinting to my house.

/

"No, I think you were right to say that." Lindsey said as we wandered across the beach.

"Yeah, because now he knows how you feel. He can piece together what it all must look like for you. I think you may have actually helped him." Tacha added.

"Hmm." I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets and kicked some sand as I walked. I glanced out the corner of my eye and sighed. "Now he's got them fucking watching me." I muttered.

I turned around to face the edge of the woods and the sandy coloured wolf ducked out of sight.

"Seth! Get your furry arse out here now!" I yelled.

I heard a yelp before Seth came running over a minute later in a pair of shorts. He stopped in front of me with a guilty look on his face.

"Jacob sent you." I stated. He nodded, his head bowed. "I'm not mad at you Seth, I'm just annoyed with Jacob at the moment."  
"You were right, about what you said to him." He looked at me. "Jake knows it too; he just didn't want to admit it." I sighed.

"If he wants to sort this then tell him to fight for me. If I'm really his imprint and if he loves me as much as he says he does, then let's see if he makes the first move. If he doesn't, I'm just gonna be more fucked up than I already am." I said sadly.

Seth ruffled my hair like a brother would before running back into the woods.

"Your life Hailey." Tacha said.

"Is seriously screwed up." Lindsey rubbed my back.

"Trust me, I know." I sighed, pushing back the tears.

* * *

**Uh oh, trouble in paradise...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I squealed in fright as Edward appeared in front of me. He grabbed my arm to stop me from falling backwards with a small smile on his face.

"You should head back to your house." He said.

"That's where we were going before you decided to scare the crap out of me!" I gasped. He chuckled.

"Sorry about that." I scowled playfully at him. "Lindsey, Tacha, would you like to some see our house?" Edward winked at them.

"Oh! Yeah, we'd love to." Tacha grinned and Lindsey giggled. I looked at all three of them suspiciously.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"You madam, are going home." Emmett smirked, appearing next to his brother. "While we take these two lovely ladies with us."

"Why?" I whined. Edward leant down to my ear.

"He's fighting for you." He whispered.

My eyes widened and the two vampires smirked at me. Emmett motioned for me to get moving and I did. I started running back up the beach and towards my house.

/

I stopped outside my house and caught my breath back before slowly pushing open my front door. I walked in and quietly shut the door behind me. The whole house was dim, lit only by candles and small fairy lights. I noticed a large bouquet of red and pink roses and but my lip, walking over and picking up the folded piece of paper.

Hailey,

I've thought a lot about what you said earlier today, and I realise now that you were right. I did run away, I just didn't want to admit it. I've taken a step back in order to see your view and I now know how much of a change this is for you. I was shocked at the difference between your life and mine. But now I appreciate what you've done for me, you've done so much. You've changed your whole life just because I showed up. I realise how much danger you're in by entering my world, but I promise, I will always be here to protect you. I've been a complete moron to not see all of this before now and I've been a jerk to push you and run away. I'm changing Hailey, I'm not running anymore. I'm standing my ground and I will forever fight for you. You're my world Hailey, my gravity; I'm never letting you go again. You have my heart, it belongs to you completely. I love you so much.

Jacob xxx

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I replaced the letter back onto the table.

"I'm fighting Hailey." Jake's voice whispered by my ear from behind me. I slowly turned around and looked up at him, my eyes teary. "I'll do anything to keep you mine. I'm not letting you go, ever." He said softly, a determined look in his eyes. My heart fluttered and warmth tingled in my chest.

"Jacob!" I cried, reaching out for him. He stepped forward and wrapped me up in his arms. "I'm sorry!" I clung to him desperately.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have thought about that from the beginning."

I pulled back slightly and grabbed his face in my hands, staring at him.

"I love you." I stated. "So much. No matter what happens I'm staying. I'll always be by your side."

"I love you." He said before attaching his lips to mine.

"Jacob, I…" I blushed lightly. "I want to make us completely official." I said quietly. His eyes widened slightly.

"Are you sure? If you're not ready, we can wait."

"Jake, I trust you. I'm sure." I gave him a small smile.

He relaxed slightly and smiled, pressing his lips softly to mine.

/

I felt warm fingers softly running up and down my spine and shivered, opening my eyes. I groaned and shut them again as the sun hit them. I heard a deep chuckle and then the sun was blocked from my face. I slowly opened my eyes again and saw Jacob lying on his side, propped up on his elbow and blocking the sun from my eyes. He had a soft smile on his face as he watched me.

I hummed slightly and smiled as I reached for him. His other arm curled around my back and pulled me closer, his bare skin warm on my own. I tucked my head under his chin and he rubbed my back.

"You okay?" His chest rumbled as he spoke.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I heard the worry in his voice.

"A little, but I'm fine." I assured. I lifted my head and looked up at his face. "Happy birthday Jacob." I smiled, pecking his lips. "I made you something."

"Hailey, I told you not to." He said. "You being mine is enough for me." I giggled.

"Stop complaining." I smiled, placing a finger over his lips.

I wrapped one of my bed sheets around myself and carefully got out of my bed, feeling a small burning between my legs. I ignored it and picked up and A4 canvas I'd wrapped in birthday paper. I looked back at Jacob and saw him siting up leaning against my cracked headboard, staring at me.

I blushed and sat in front of him, holding the gift out. He took it from me and unwrapped it. His face turned shocked as he looked at it. It was an A4 painting of his favourite picture of us with the words 'I will love you forever' at the bottom.

"You painted this?" he asked softly. I nodded, biting my lip. "I love it." He smiled.

I slumped a little in relief and he chuckled, setting the painting down on my table. He leant forward and pressed his mouth to mine. I ran my fingers through his cropped hair and forgot about the sheet. It fell down and exposed my chest, making me squeak as cold air rushed over my skin. I felt Jacob smile and he pulled me close to his chest before re-wrapping the sheet around me.

He pulled back a little and leant his forehead on mine.

"Your dad comes home today." He said. I nodded.

"We should get dressed." I added. "But I need a shower first."

"Save water, shower together." Jake grinned cheekily. I laughed and got off my bed.

"Come one then wolf boy." I said, walking into my bathroom. He chuckled before trailing in behind me.

/

Jacob and I walked into Sam and Emily's house hand in hand, entering the living room.

"Happy birthday!" the whole pack yelled. I giggled at the look of embarrassment on Jacob's face. He scowled playfully down at me before he was tackled by the guys.

I smiled at them and followed Emily into the kitchen. She looked at me and smiled.

"You two okay now?" she asked. I smiled and nodded, a light blush staining my cheeks. She arched an eyebrow and my blush darkened. "Did you two…"

I bit my lip and nodded. She giggled and ran over to hug me.

"How was it?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Emily!" I exclaimed. We looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**I like to know what you guys are thinking, so please review! There's no need ot be a silent reader, i accept good and bad comments. Feedback is appreciated so i know what to improve on for you guys! x**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"You and Jacob seem a lot closer suddenly." My dad remarked as I flung myself onto the couch, sitting between Tacha and Lindsey.

They giggled as I shrugged, biting my bottom lip. My dad raised his eyebrows before looking at me suspiciously.

"And why haven't you been letting me in your room recently?"

"Jacob broke her headboard!" Lindsey laughed, Tacha joining soon after. I sighed.

"Your headboard? How did he do that?" dad frowned. I blushed lightly and looked away from his gaze. "You've had sex?!" he yelled.

"And that's our cue to leave." Tacha said, both of them scurrying upstairs. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

"Have you had sex with Jacob?" I nodded. "Hailey-"

"Cut the crap dad, I don't need the talk. I was ready and I love him." I cut in.

"You may think you love him, but you're only seventeen."

I scowled and leant forward, looking directly at my dad.

"I'm his imprint. I love him and I trust him with my life." I said slowly so he would understand. He sighed.

"You're my little girl, it's hard seeing you grow up so fast." He said sadly, slumping back in his chair.

"Everyone grows up dad." I said softly. "I'm eighteen in four months."

"I know." He smiled slightly. "And I'm praying you don't inherit your mother's genes."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Hailey, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say." I nodded. "Your mother, she's not human. She's a fallen one, similar to a fallen angel. Children from a fallen and a human find out which race they are when they turn eighteen. Fallen ones are put on this world to protect humans from vampires and they can also communicate to the dead." I made a weird strangled noise. "What?"

"Dad, I'm a fallen one. I see dead people." I whispered. His face fell and he moved to sit beside me.

"Your mother was bad; she got that from her family. You, you have everyone here. You are surrounded by love and support, you won't be alone. Don't end up like your mother sweetheart." He said, hugging me

"I will never be like her." I stated. My shoulders slumped a little. "Now I have to tell everyone. I thought I was normal, I guess I'm not. Every time I think I've accomplished something, life decides to throw something else at me." I sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am." My dad kissed my head.

/

Everyone sat near me on the sand at the beach.

"What do you want to tell us honey?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yeah, tell us Hails. It can't be that bad." Quil remarked. I cringed.

"I'm…not human." I said quietly. Everyone stared at me.

"Well shit." Paul stated. "What are you then?"

"A fallen one." I replied. Carlisle and Billy's expressions turned into shock.

"I thought they were extinct." Carlisle murmured.

"So did I." Billy agreed.

"What is a fallen one?" Bella asked. I sighed softly.

"Apparently, they're similar to fallen angels."

"Yes. They're here to protect from rogue vampires and newborns. A fallen one is revealed near or on their eighteenth birthday." Carlisle said. "They can be very powerful and very deadly to their enemies."

"That's correct. The legends of the fallen ones also say that they can sometimes be mistaken for vampires due to having fangs and claws, although they do not drink blood." Billy said. "They also have wings similar to those of a fallen angel as well as changing eye colour."

Jacob's large arm wrapped around my shoulders and he hugged me close to his side.

"I still love you." He whispered, looking down at me. I gave him a small smile and leant my head on his shoulder, holding his free hand and lacing our fingers together.

"All of us are behind you Hailey." Edward said, smiling.

"Thank you." I said softly. "Oh! I remember what I was going to say!" I exclaimed. "Embry, Quil meet your prom dates. Lindsey and Tacha." I grinned.

The pack laughed while Quil and Embry scowled playfully at me

"You should be thanking her, now you're not dateless from prom." Jake chuckled, squeezing me gently.

"Yeah, you won't look like complete loners." Jared laughed, ducking as they threw sand at his head.

"Dress shopping!" Alice grinned, jumping up.

"No!" I whined, clinging onto Jacob as she tried to tug me away.

"Go." Jacob chuckled. "I'll try and fix your headboard while you're out." He said quietly, winking at me. I giggled and pecked his lips before letting go of him.

"I told you he'd break it!" Rosalie exclaimed, laughing. I blushed and kicked her as I went past.

"Jacob, I really don't need to see that." Edward cringed.

"Jake!" I squealed.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault he can read minds."

I stuck my tongue out at my boyfriend as everyone laughed at us, letting Alice gradually drag me away.

"Wait! I'm not going on my own!" I exclaimed. "Kim, Lindsey and Tacha get your butts over here!" all three scrambled up and followed us. "Rose? Come with us to control your sister please?"

She laughed and appeared next to me.

/

Kim stepped out from behind the curtain and Alice clapped.

"That makes your boobs look awesome." Tacha commented.

"Well, I know where Jared's eyes are gonna be all night." I teased, making he blush.

"At least he doesn't break my bed." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Shut up." I whined. "He's fixing it."

"Your turn lovely, we've got our dresses." Lindsey said, shoving me into the small curtained room. I squeaked as I stumbled.

Rosalie held out a handful of dresses and I took them from her, closing the curtain. I took off my jeans and shirt before picking up the strapless cream gown.

"This one won't go over my boobs!" I said. Alice stuck her head in and laughed.

"Okay, not that one." She smiled, taking it from me.

"Wait, take these back." I said, thrusting all of the dresses at her apart from one.

I put the last dress on and somehow managed to zip the back up by myself. I looked in the mirror and smiled. This was the one.

It was a deep emerald green and stopped an inch from the floor. It dipped down at the front and showed just the right amount of cleavage. It was simple, but elegant.

"I found it."

"Show us!" I heard Kim squeal.

I pulled back the curtain and stepped out. Their jaws dropped as they stared at me, making me blush a little.

"You. Look. Gorgeous." Rosalie smiled excitedly as Alice grinned.

"Jake is one lucky dude." Tacha remarked.

"That colour suits you so well." Lindsey smiled.

"You're absolutely beautiful. Jake's not gonna keep his eyes off you." Kim giggled.

"Thanks guys." I smiled, blushing.

I went back behind the curtain and quickly changed back into my normal clothes. I carefully draped the dress over my arm and joined the rest of the girls at the checkout.

"Hailey! Alice wants to buy all our dresses!" Kim exclaimed. I sighed.

"Let her. I learnt the hard way if you don't. She just bitches at you twenty four seven." I stated, handing the woman my dress. Alice smiled triumphantly and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You get your way too easily." She said.

Alice laughed as she paid for the dresses before we took them. We left the shop and piled into Rose's car.

/

"Bye guys." I smiled as Lindsey and Tacha waved before Rosalie drove away to drop Kim home.

I turned around and came face to chest with Jake.

"Oh! Jesus, don't do that!" I exclaimed, shoving his chest. "You scared the hell out of me Jacob." I gasped, making him laugh.

"Can I see?" he said, trying to peek through the bag.

"Did you fix my bed?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, now can I see?"

"No!" I hugged the bag to my chest. "It's a surprise." I stuck my tongue out at him. He pouted.

"Can I at least know the colour?"

"Deep emerald green." I replied. He stared at me intently. "What are you doing?"

"Imagining the colour on you." He said, grinning cutely. I smiled at him and stood on my tip toes, pecking his lips.

* * *

**And there you have it, the identity of Hailey :) What do you guys think about it? x**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

I jerked awake as I felt a weight land on me.

"God, Tacha." I grunted, shoving her off me. "You bitch." I wheezed.

I flopped back down onto my bed and sighed. I turned my head to the look up at Tacha who stuck her tongue out at me. I heard Lindsey scream and jumped up, both of us running to where the sound came from. Lindsey was cornered in the living room by a vampire. Without thinking; I ran and slammed into the male vampire, making him fall across the room.

"Run." I stated, feeling a little pressure on my teeth.

"You have fangs!" Lindsey gasped as we ran next door.

"Get the pack!" I growled, feeling someone grab me from behind.

I twisted and clawed at the vampire's face with my now sharp nails. He threw me and I somehow landed on my feet. A large russet wolf jumped over me and onto the vampire, shutting its jaws on his arm.

I got pulled back by Leah as a large black wolf, Sam, joined Jacob. I looked down at my hands and saw claws.

"Leah." I whimpered, looking up at her. Her eyes widened and I shied away from her, making my hair hide my face.

"Hailey! Are you okay?" Jake asked, jogging over in a pair of shorts.

"I think she's changing." Leah said quietly. "She has fangs and claws."

I whimpered and hid my hands from view. Jacob walked over to me and gently grasped my chin, lifting my head up. He moved my hair off my face and leant down, pressing a soft kiss to my lips even though I had fangs.

"You're still beautiful to me." He whispered, looking into my eyes.

My bottom lip trembled and I started crying. Jacob wrapped both his arms round me and held me close to him.

"I just want to be normal!" I cried into his chest.

"Shh." He soothed, stroking my hair softly. "I'm right here; you're not alone in this."

"Hailey?!" I heard my dad call. "What happened?"

"Vampire." Sam replied. "And, uh…your kid has fangs."

I unsquished my face from Jacob's chest and looked at my dad, teary eyed. His face softened.

"Oh, honey." He said.

I started shaking and felt pressure between my shoulder blades. I whimpered n distress and my dad pulled Jacob away from me.

"Stand back." My dad stated. "They come out fast."

"What do?" Leah asked.

I cried out as two large black feathered wings shot out my back, nearly hitting Jake in the face. I noticed a couple people opening their doors and poking their heads out of their houses, looking around.

"They're gonna see!" Lindsey gasped.

"Get her in the woods." My dad said.

I felt Jacob's warm arm slip around my waist and yank me closer to him before taking off running into the woods, hauling me with him. I let him pull me along as I focused on not tripping on anything and falling over.

Jake came to a halt when we were quite deep in the woods and I crashed into him, stumbling back a few steps. Cold shot down my spine and I jumped.

"What's wrong?" Tacha asked me. I spun around and accidentally hit Sam with my wings.

"Sorry." I apologised as he rubbed his jaw.

"I've seen that face before. T' a dead person isn't it?" Leah guessed. I nodded, my eyes scanning the woods.

"Fuck!" I hissed as something tugged sharply on my hair and then on one of my wings.

"Orange eyes!" Tacha squealed. "That's cool."

I rubbed my head and pulled my wings closer to my body, folding them against my back. I reached back and gently touched my wings, surprised that they were actually really soft.

I heard Leah choke slightly and snapped my head up to look at her. I growled and shot my arm out, grabbing the ghost around the neck and yanking him away from her.

"Something just choked me!"

I glared at the man I was holding.

"I'd appreciate you not strangling my friends." I hissed. "What do you want?"

"Your mother sent me. She wanted to know if you'd inherited her genes. And by the looks of it, you have." He smirked. "She's thinking of visiting soon. She heard you got yourself a werewolf boyfriend."

"If my mother ever comes down here, tell her she has to deal with me now. If she wants to go anywhere near him, she has to go through me." I glared, releasing him. He smirked before disappearing.

"Well, that was interesting." Lindsey remarked. I huffed in annoyance.

I looked up from the sketch pad on my lap to see Jacob's head poke around my door. I smiled softly and he came into my room, shutting the door again behind him. He sat opposite me on my bed and looked down at the drawing resting on my knees.

"They're yours." He said softly, seeing the black angel wings. I chewed on the end of my pencil and nodded. "Drawing calms you."

He reached forward and plucked the pencil from my mouth. I nodded again and snatched my pencil back, making him chuckle.

"You okay?" he asked after a couple minutes of watching me draw.

"Mhm."

I felt his fingers gently grasp my chin and he tilted my head up so he could see my face.

"Hailey, talk to me please." He said, looking at me. I leant forward and pressed a short kiss to his lips.

"I'm fine Jacob. I'm just getting used to this." I replied. "Plus I really don't want my mother to come down here." I sighed.

"You know I'll be with you-"

"No! No, you can't be with me if she comes." I panicked. "She'll hurt you Jacob; I'm not letting that happen."

"I'm a wolf Hailey, I'll be fine." He protested. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"She's a fully grown fallen one. We're designed to go up against multiple vampires at once. She's a killer Jake, she won't hesitate to hurt you." I said. "Please, stay away from her." I pleaded.

"I can't, I'm bonded with you. I need to protect you, I can't fight instinct." He said quietly.

"Jacob." I whimpered.

"Together Hailey. We'll do it together."

* * *

**Uh oh, more of Hailey's supernatural features are coming out. This one's just a filler, to let you guys get an insider of what really happens to her.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"I wonder if you can fly with those wings." Kim wondered aloud.

"I don't want to try." I stated, hanging our dresses in a neat line.

"It could be fun though." Tacha said. I shrugged.

I turned around and saw Bella standing there. I hissed and felt my fangs come down as I jumped.

"Bella." I whined. She giggled and Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Emily piled into my room.

"Sorry." She smiled. I retracted my fangs and Alice wrinkled her small nose.

"What are you listening to? It's horrible." She remarked. All four of us scowled at her.

"Don't diss the Manson." Lindsey stated. "He's fucking epic." Bella laughed as Alice shook her head.

"Prom night!" Rosalie smiled, running over and lifting me off the floor in a hug as she spun around.

"I know." I laughed. She put me down and I wobbled a little. "Don't make me dizzy or I won't be able to walk in my heels." I giggled.

"Jacob can catch you if you fall." Emily smiled.

"True." I grinned, making everyone laugh.

/

I squealed as Rosalie poked me in the eye with an eyeliner pencil.

"Stop squirming then!" she laughed. I grumbled and sat still again.

"You smell like lemons." Bella commented as she brushed my hair.

"My shower gel is lemon." I grinned.

"Oh, the boys just arrived next door." Emily said, looking out of my window. "Aww, they look handsome in their tuxes." Kim and I giggled.

"Close your eyes." Rosalie instructed. I did and felt her run liquid eyeliner on my lash line. I snorted slightly.

"It tickles when someone else does it." I commented.

"Just keep still." She stated.

"Meh."

"Esme cane you pass the eye shadow please?"

"What colour?" I asked.

"It's a dark green." Tacha replied.

"Oh, I forgot I had that one." I mused. "I usually wear black."

"We know." I heard Alice laugh.

"All done." Rose announced. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling at me. "You look stunning." I smiled at her.

"Budge over. It's Hailey's turn for hair." Alice smiled.

"I'm just gonna shut my eyes." I remarked.

"As long as you stay still you can what you like."

"It's not my fault I fidget al lot." I whined.

"You look gorgeous Kim." I heard Emily say. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, whistling once I saw Kim.

"Hailey! Stop." She blushed. I smiled and winked at her.

It took Alice twenty minutes to do my hair.

She nodded in approval and I looked in my mirror. She'd done my hair in soft curls and pinned most of them into a loose bun, leaving a few out to frame my face and brush against my shoulders. She'd also clipped my fringe to the side which exposed both my eyes and the whole of my face.

"Wow." I breathed. "I don't recognise myself."

"Trust me sweetie, you really are this beautiful. This is what Jacob sees you as all the time." Emily smiled.

"Dress time girls." Esme smiled, handing out our dresses. I heard my dad answer the front door and I squealed.

"Sorry, I'm a little excited." I said, making them laugh.

All four of us carefully slid our dresses on and I had to get Bella to zip mine up. I slipped on my black heels and stood up properly as a knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"It's just me." My dad called. Esme opened the door and he came in. "Oh, sweetheart. You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad." I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"The boys are downstairs, so if you're all ready start coming down."

We nodded and he left, going back downstairs. All of us piled out my room and into the upstairs hall. I caught sight of Jacob in his tux and smiled.

"Damn, he looks hot." I whispered. Kim and Emily giggled.

'Use protection' Rosalie mouthed at me, winking, before the four vampires went downstairs.

Lindsey and Natacha followed after them and Embry and Quil smiled. Kim went down next and I swear Jared's eyes popped out of his head.

"Ready?" Emily whispered, smiling.

I saw Jacob biting his lip as his eyes were focused on the staircase, waiting for me. I nodded and slowly made my way down the stairs, lifting my dress a little so I didn't tread on it.

Jacob's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. I realised it was the same look he had on his face when I first met him. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed and dropped my dress when I reached the bottom of the stairs. A smile spread across his face, revealing his perfect white teeth, as I took his outstretched hand.

"You look…breathtaking." He breathed, looking down into my eyes. I smiled and reached up, quickly pecking his lips.

"Photos!" Alice squealed, waving my camera in the air.

"I knew she was gonna find that." I muttered. Jake chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Let her do what she wants." He whispered, a smile tugging at his lips. "It'll be quicker."

"Mhm." I hummed, holding my laughter in.

My front door was thrown open and the rest of the pack came piling into my house, shoving each other to get through the door.

"Don't break anything!" Jacob and I yelled at the same time. They stopped and stared at us.

"That was weird." Paul commented.

"Out the way so I can take pictures! Move it!" Alice exclaimed, shooing the pack out of her way.

I laughed as they grumbled at her before Jake pulled me close to him. I looked up at his face and saw him smiling down at me.

/

"Why do people keep staring at me?" I complained.

"Because you look beautiful." Jacob murmured, smiling as he pulled me to his chest. I blushed and he cupped one side of my face, leaning down and kissing me. "You're perfect." I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I am far from perfect." I said. His large hands rested on my hips as a slow song started.

"You're perfect for me." He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're getting cheesy again." I teased, smiling up at him.

"You love it." He grinned.

"I love you." I giggled, poking his nose. He smiled and grabbed hold of my hand, turning it and placing a soft kiss on my palm. "Me love you lots and lots." I squealed slightly as he pinched my waist, making him chuckle.

"I love you lots too." He smiled.

"Enough with the smooching." Lindsey laughed, waving her finger at us and making Embry laugh.

"We weren't." Jake said.

"You were going to." She smiled. I swatted her hand away from my face and stuck my tongue out at her.

My eyes widened and I looked behind her, seeing a familiar dead face. Jacob's hand shot out in front of my face and covered my mouth.

"Put them away!" Embry whispered, quickly looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

I realised my fangs were out and the dead man winked before disappearing. I forced my fangs back in before pulling Jake's hand away.

"The man was there." I explained, pointing to where he used to be.

"The same one from the woods?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"If he didn't do anything just try and forget it for tonight. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Embry said. I nodded again before him and Lindsey got pulled away by a couple of his other friends.

/

"Where's Billy?" I asked, kicking my heels off as I walked into Jake's room. "Stop that!" I slapped his chest as he laughed when I got shorter.

"Charlie's." he replied, pulling most of his clothes off and leaving him in his dress pants. I rolled my eyes at him as I took off his jacket he gave me to wear when I got cold earlier.

"Unzip me." I said, turning so my back was facing him.

"Please." He chuckled, coming up behind me.

"Please unzip me Jacob."

"Much better." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Twat." I muttered, rolling my eyes. He poked me in the ribs and I squealed, making him laugh evilly.

I felt his fingers trail up my back to the top of my dress before slowly unzipping it, making me chew on my bottom lip. My dress slipped off my shoulders and fell to the floor in a silky pile at my feet.

"That, came off quicker than I thought it would." He remarked, surprised. I laughed and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, kissing my bare shoulder.

"But admit it, you wanted it off." I teased.

"I did." He chuckled, nuzzling his face in my neck and making me laugh.

* * *

**How many of you guys out there would volunteer to go to Jacob's prom? ;P I know i would... Thoughts on this chapter please? x**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I heard a door slam and slowly opened my eyes, remembering I went home with Jacob last night.

"Shit!" Jake exclaimed, making sure I was covered as his room door was flung open.

Paul stood in the doorway and stared at us in shock with his mouth open. I felt myself blush and he started laughing.

"Dude, Jared and Jake got laid last night!" he called, going back down the hall.

"Paul!" Jacob yelled, annoyed. I placed my hands on his chest.

"Jake, ignore him. He's just being immature." I said, trying to calm my boyfriend. "Plus he's jealous he didn't get any!" I raised my voice.

I heard laughter from the living room and looked up at Jacob's face, smiling. His lips lifted up into a grin and he wrapped one of his large arms around me.

"I think you may be right." He chuckled.

I smiled at him before stretching and let out a small yawn. Jake kissed my forehead softly.

"I don't want to get up." I groaned, looking up at him pleadingly. He laughed softly and moved my hair off my face, tucking my fringe behind my ear.

"I have to get you home before your dad moans at me." His lips quirked up at one side and he pecked my lips. "Although I wish I had you all to myself today." He rubbed the tip of his nose against mine, making me giggle.

"Jacob! Get up, I need you on patrol!" Sam called. He groaned and buried his face in my neck.

"I don't want to go." he complained.

"Now you know how I feel!" I laughed.

He huffed and rolled onto me, pinning me to his bed as he looked down at me.

"You're mean." He pouted.

I reached out and tilted his head up by his chin. His eyes flicked from my bare chest up to my face.

"My face is up here." I teased. He blushed lightly.

"I know, but they're right there. I can't help it." He said helplessly. I laughed and buried my fingers in his hair.

"Well I'm sorry."

"You should be." I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me missy." He growled playfully.

"Patrol Jacob!" Sam yelled, pounding on his room door.

"I'm coming! Calm the fuck down!" Jake yelled back, getting off me.

He pulled on a pair of shorts as I quickly got dressed in spare clothes I kept in his room. Jacob ran a hand through his hair before both of us walked out his room and into the living room. Sam and Jacob glared at each other.

"You could be nicer to your pack Sam." I remarked. His gaze moved to me. "If you didn't yell at them all the time, they would listen more."

Jake moved in front of me and growled as Sam scowled at me. I pushed my boyfriend to one side and faced Sam myself, my hands on my hips.

"Don't give me that look. You know I'm right." I said firmly. "Admit it." I demanded. Sam shifted uncomfortably under my stare and nodded once. "Okay, you can go patrol now." I smiled.

He grumbled to himself and left the house, going into the woods. Jake leant down and pressed a kiss to my lips before following after him.

"Whoa, I don't know how you did that. But it was awesome." Jared smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we won't get yelled at as often now." Seth commented. I smiled and shrugged lightly.

"So, how was prom with Embry and Quil?" Kim asked as we sat in my backyard.

"It was good actually. I thought it would have been awkward because I didn't really know him, but he was really fun to be around." Lindsey replied.

"Yeah, same here. Quil can be a little weird, but it actually really grows on you. I had a good time." Tacha said. Kim and I high fived each other.

My head snapped to face the forest and I saw the dead man again.

"Told you." He smirked, disappearing.

"No." I breathed. "Go inside and don't come out. My mum's here." I stated.

"Where?! I don't see her." Lindsey said, looking around.

"Woods. She's gone after Jake." I replied, shoving all three of them into my house before taking off running into the woods.

"He must mean a lot if you came running in here to look for him." I heard my mother's voice.

"Stay the hell away from him bitch." I growled, my eyes changing.

"Now that no way to talk to your mother." she tutted, walking into view. "Ah, I knew you'd be like me."

"I will never be like you." I stated, feeling my wings shoot out in anger.

"You already are, you inherited my genes."

I hissed at her and she moved closer, a sadistic smile on her face.

"I know what you want. You want to be normal." She shook her head. "Too bad, the only way you'll ever be normal is by killing me."

"Then get ready to die."

She hissed and lunged at me. We collided and I shoved my arm on her throat, keeping her fangs away from me. I lifted my leg up and kicked her in the stomach, sending her backwards.

"Your little wolf's coming. I'd like to meet him."

"You're not gonna touch him." I growled, slamming her up against a tree. "Jacob stay away!" I yelled.

My mother hit me round the face and I felt my cheek split and blood pour down my neck and chest. I cried out in pain and grabbed one of her wings, twisting and yanking it as hard as I could. I heard a loud crack and her wing fell limp in my hands. She screamed in pain and shoved me away from her.

I stumbled back and landed on my butt as she ran away. I took deep breaths to get my breath back and gingerly reached up to touch my face. I winced when I felt a large open gash across my cheek. Jacob came running through the trees and dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Are you okay? Shit, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, a little breathless.

"Jake, I'm okay." He continued rambling. "Jacob!" he stopped talking and shut his mouth. "I'm fine." I said. My wings, claws and fangs retracted and my eyes changed back to normal.

"But you're hurt." He said quietly, looking at my cheek.

"It'll heal." I replied. "Jake, I know how to become normal. I have to kill her, then the genes will be broken."

"Hailey." He sighed. "I know how much you want to be normal, but you have to be careful. Promise me."

"I'll try." I said softly. "But she's strong."

Jacob looked in my eyes and reached forward, stroking my good cheek with his thumb.

"I'm right beside you."

* * *

**Little action there, her mother's a right bitch isn't she? :P Feedback is appreciated, so please drop a quick review x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

A couple weeks had passed since the incident with my mother and right now I was helping Jacob study for his Spanish final. I sighed as he answered the question wrong again.

"Jacob, sería de gran ayuda si en realidad se veía en el libro delante de ti." I sighed, tapping the open book with my pen.

"Lo se, pero las preguntas son inútil. ¿Cuando estoy cada vez va a necesitar 'cómo participar en la conservación del planeta'?" he said. "Yo no sé ni qué decir en Inglés." I laughed and ruffled his already fluffy hair.

"¿Por qué?" I asked.

"Es aburrido." He stated. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"Lea el libro maldito Jake." I said. He scrunched his nose up as he looked down at the book.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Good boy." I smiled, kissing his head.

I saw him pouting and couldn't help but lean round and kiss him. His hand fisted in my hair and held my head in place as he kissed me back. I heard his chair scrape back and he pulled me onto his lap as my arms draped around his neck.

After a minute I tried to pull away from him, but he held me securely in place.

"Jacob, you need to study." I said, pushing against his chest a little to get some distance between us.

"I don't wanna." He whined.

"You have-" My head snapped to look out at the woods, cutting myself off abruptly.

"Hailey?" Jake asked. "Hailey, what's wrong?"

I covered his mouth with my hand to quieten him as my eyesight sharpened. I narrowed my eyes as I scanned the edge of the woods. I felt Jacob remove my hand from his face.

"Is it a vampire?" he asked. "I don't smell one." I shook my head.

"It's my mother." I said quietly.

I heard someone walk into my house and relaxed slightly as Leah came into the room.

"Did you see anything on your way here?" I asked, getting off Jacob. She held up a single black feather.

"That's too big to come from a bird." Jake remarked, standing up.

A small creak came from upstairs and I immediately shot up to my bedroom. I saw my mother jump out the window and reached out after her, just managing to grab hold of her foot. She growled and beat her wings harder to try and break my grip.

"Fuck." I grunted as my hold broke free. I tried to grab her again, but only succeeded in pulling out a handful of feathers before Jake and Leah came into my room. "Dammit." I cured, throwing the feathers to the floor.

"There'll be another chance to get her." Leah assured, picking the feathers up.

"Yeah, if she doesn't kill someone first." I muttered. Jacob walked over and wrapped his large arms around me.

"Leah's right." He said softly. I sighed and nodded.

/

"You still love her." I stated as my dad came into the living room.

"What?"

I got up from the couch and stood in front of him, holding up a pile of letters he wrote so he could see them.

"You still love her." I repeated.

"Where did you get them? You're not meant to go in my study!" he scowled, trying to snatch them back. I hissed and bared my fangs at him, making him back off.

"Tell me why."

"Because I do! I was with your mother for ten years, I can't just forget her!" he exclaimed.

"You could at least try." I hissed. "What do you think she's gonna do if she found these?! Come crawling back to you asking for forgiveness? No, she'll kill or hurt you to get to me!" he shrank back under my glare. "You have to let her go dad, she's dangerous to everyone."

"I know that." He sighed. "But it's hard."

"You're still young, only forty two. They'll be someone else. Trust me, I can feel it." I said.

"I do trust you."

"If you did you wouldn't lock your study from me." I remarked.

"How did you get in anyway?" I waved a claw in front of his face. "Oh. You picked the lock." I nodded.

"May have broken it too." I added sheepishly. He sighed and shook his head.

"Are those feathers yours?" he asked, frowning as he saw them sticking out the bin.

"No. Mum was snooping in my room earlier. I was so close to getting her!" I said, frustrated. He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you." He said before going upstairs. I stiffened.

"Dad wait!" I exclaimed. He came back in and I pulled him behind me.

"What?" A low growl crawled up my throat as my mother walked into the room. "Jennifer? You look like crap." My dad remarked, shocked.

I let a laugh slip past my lips as she bristled. She hissed a warning before turn in and running. I felt myself change as I chased after her. I jumped and tackled her, both of us crashing out the front door. Jacob, Embry and Sam jumped out the way as we tumbled through the middle of them. I landed on my feet as she tried to pick herself up off the ground.

"Hailey!" I heard someone shout just as a huge russet wolf jumped over me and shoved a newborn vampire away from me.

"Oh, that is low." I remarked, walking closer to my mother. "Getting others to do the dirty work for you."

"We're stronger with alliances." She hissed.

"Then stop running away!" I grabbed her wing as she turned to flee and threw her to the side, making her hit a tree.

She turned to face me, radiating anger as she wiped away blood from her chin.

"Why…how are you stronger than last time?!"

"Because she has Jacob with her. The imprint makes them both stronger." My dad replied.

I felt Jacob come up beside me and gently brush against my wing. She shrieked in anger and I noticed that the newborn was now just a pile of torn limbs. I saw her eyes lock on Jacob just before she lunged forward. I shoved Jake out the way with my shoulder, making her collide with me instead.

I fell back and just managed to move my wings to stop them getting squished. We bared out fangs at each other before my mother screamed in pain as Jacob's jaws closed on her wings. He dragged her off me and into the woods as she thrashed around, trying to get free.

"Stay here." I grunted at the others as I got up and hurried after Jacob and my mother.

I started running once I was in the woods and slammed into my mother, my force making one of her wings to be left dangling out of Jake's mouth as it tore free of her back. The scream that left her deafened me for a few seconds and I shook my head to get the ringing out my ears, seeing Jacob doing the same as he released the wing from his mouth.

I watched as my mother writhed in pain on the forest floor, bleeding profusely from her back and crying. My anger dimmed slightly and I started feeling bad. I looked over at Jacob and our eyes connected, making him nod. I sighed and crouched down by my mother. She looked up at me, her brown eyes glistening with pain and tears.

"I'm sorry, I really am." I whispered. "But I can't risk you hurting anyone." I said softly.

I took a deep breath before ripping her throat out with my claws. Her body grew motionless and I watched as the life drained from her eyes. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek before a searing pain tore through my back, making me cry out. I felt blood dripping down my back as I saw my wings on the ground. My senses returned to normal and I felt a little lightheaded.

I felt two large warm arms wrap around my waist to keep me upright as I wobbled on my feet. I looked up and saw Jacob. I held onto him.

"I'm normal." I breathed. "I'm human, we did it."

He gently scooped me up and carried me in his arms, holding me close to him. He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my cheek to his. A pile of ash had replaced where my mother's body had lain. Jacob started walking out the woods and I quickly glanced down.

"Yes, I am wearing shorts." He chuckled. I settled back in his arms and let his heat warm me up.

A few minutes later I found us back at my house and Jake went in through the front door. My dad looked up at us from the couch.

"She's gone?" he asked.

I nodded and he got up, walking upstairs. My bottom lip trembled and I snuggled closer to Jacob. He kissed my forehead.

"It'll be okay. He just needs some time." He said softly. I nodded and buried my face in his neck, hugging him.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Jacob, sería de gran ayuda si en realidad se veía en el libro delante de ti - Jacob, it would be helpful if you actually looked at the book in front of you**

**Lo se, pero las preguntas son inútil. ¿Cuando estoy cada vez va a necesitar 'cómo participar en la conservación del planeta'? Yo no sé ni qué decir en Inglés - I know, but the questions are pointless. When am i ever going to need 'how do you partcipate in the conservation of the planet'? I don't even know what to say in english**

**¿Por qué? - why?**

**Es aburrido - it's boring**

**Lea el libro maldito Jake - read the damn book Jake**

**Sorry if the translations aren't fully corect, i don't speak spanish fluently :) Hope you like the update, review your thoughts please X**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

I stood in front of my mirror and looked at my reflection, studying my hair that was now back to its natural colour of light brown after I bleached the black dye out earlier in the morning. I took my lip ring out and removed the thick eyeliner from around my eyes.

I rummaged around in my closet and changed into a strapless floral dress I found that ended just above my knees. I pulled a pair of black converse onto my feet before going back to my mirror.

I tilted my head to the side slightly as I looked at my reflection again and a smile lifted my lips. I was gradually going back to how I was before my mother made my life harder, and I liked it.

I noticed Bella come through my window and she stopped when she saw me, her eyes widening a little.

"Wow, you look…different." She stuttered. "In a good way. You look good." She added quickly. I smiled.

"I feel good." I said. "I don't have to worry about her anymore and I can go back to how I was before she ruined everything."

I skipped over to Bella and her arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"How's your dad taking it?" she asked.

"He hasn't talked to me in a week." I frowned. "He's being a grumpy middle aged man." She laughed and followed me downstairs.

"He'll come round eventually. I think he just needs some time to get it all together." I nodded.

"I'm going out for a while dad, I'll be back before six!" I called so he knew I wouldn't be in. I opened the door, not expecting a reply from him.

"Okay."

I stopped as I heard his voice, turning back to look upstairs. I glanced at Bella and a smile spread across my face as we left my house. I cheered and did a little happy dance, making Bella laugh at me.

"He spoke to me!" I squealed. "Where are we going?" I asked. Bella shrugged.

"Our house? Everyone's complaining they haven't seen you in ages." She replied. I nodded.

"Yeah, it has been a while." I said. I jumped onto her back. "Mush!"

She laughed and began running to the Cullen's house.

"Hailey!" Emmett's voice boomed as I slid off Bella's back when we arrived. "Wow, you look different." He remarked after he'd scooped me up and spun around a couple of times.

"Yeah, I'm not black anymore." Emmett dropped me and roared with laughter. My eyes widened. "No, I didn't mean it like that! Emmett that's mean!" I shoved him, but he didn't budge.

I rolled my eyes as he ruffled my hair and walked round him to Rosalie who was holding her arms out for a hug.

/

I had my head on Rose's lap as she played with my hair while I was letting Alice talk about how cute my dress was, but ruined it with converse.

I noticed Jacob walk into the room and smiled, reaching out and making grabby hands at him. A smile lifted his lips and he came over, leaning down and effortlessly picking me up off the couch. He rested me on his hip and I wrapped one of my arms behind his neck as he smiled at me.

"You look beautiful as always." He said softly, tucking my fringe behind my ear. I blushed lightly and smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I knew we had a dog in the house." Emmett joked, winking at me. Jacob rolled his eyes and I giggled as Rosalie tripped Emmett as he went past.

I leant my head against Jake's chin and watched as Emmett and Rose got into a playful shoving fight. Jacob moved so he was behind the sofa as he held me, away from the two rampant vampires.

"Hey, not in front of guests!" Esme scolded, walking in. "Especially Hailey. I don't think Jacob would appreciate her getting hurt." Emmett and Rose stopped and sat down.

"Thanks Esme." Jake smiled.

I ran my fingers through the front of his hair, brushing it off his forehead. His eyes flicked down to me and I smiled before cupping his face and kissing his lips softly.

"Hey! I don't need to see the girl who I consider a little sister doing that in front of me." Emmett remarked.

I pulled away and looked into Jacob's eyes with as much love as I could. A smile spread across his face and he kissed my forehead, letting me know it worked.

"Sorry Em." I giggled. He rolled his golden eyes with a smile.

"I need to get you home." Jacob said quietly, his lips brushing my cheek. I nodded.

"See you later sweetie." Rose blew me a kiss and I smiled.

"Come back soon! Don't forget me!" Emmett grinned. I laughed lightly and waved as Jacob walked out the room, leaving the Cullen's house.

"How's your dad?" Jake asked as he walked through the woods with me.

"I don't know, he hasn't spoken to me for a week. But he gave me a one word reply today, that's something." I replied hopefully.

"It'll take a while. He needs to get it wrapped around his head. It's kind of a big thing."

"I know." I sighed, picturing my mother's face just before I killed her. "I feel a little bad, the way she looked at me before I did it. It was like my old mother came back." I said softly. He smoothed my hair off my face and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Don't blame yourself. If you hadn't done it, she would have killed innocent people." I nodded. "Everything will be fine in a few days. I'm sure he'll come round."

"I hope so." I said quietly.

"He will." Jake reassured, glancing at me.

/

I'd just finished tidying my room when a small knock came from the door.

"Come in." I called, tying my hair up into a loose ponytail.

I heard my door open and turned to see my dad come into my bedroom. I shook the surprised expression off my face and continued sticking a few new photos on my wall.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

I noticed him look at the black feathers that I'd made into a dream catcher and hung on the wall above my bed.

"You miss her?" he looked at me.

"I miss the mum she used to be, not the thing she turned into." I replied.

"She was still your mother."

"She was the woman that gave birth to me! The mother I knew and loved died when she divorced you and took me away from here." I stated. "You may not like that, but it's how I feel."

"You're right, I don't like it." I huffed quietly and turned my back to him. "But I respect how you feel and deep down I know you did the right thing." I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You're my daughter and I love you no matter what." I looked back at him and saw sincerity in his eyes.

"I love you too dad." I turned and hugged him.

* * *

**Please don't be silent readers! I love hearing what you guys think of the story and feedback is also welcome :) x**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

I sat on La Push beach and watched the ocean as I hugged my knees to my chest. My dad and I had gotten into another argument earlier in the morning. Once again it was about my relationship with Jacob and the Cullens.

A warm body sat beside me and I leant into them, immediately knowing who it was. Their large arm wrapped around my shoulders and a kiss was placed on my head.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I said softly, leaning my head on his shoulder. I felt him shrug.

"I was, but I felt you get upset so I left and came to find you." Jacob replied. I tilted my head slightly to look up at him. I saw surprise flicker across his face and sighed softly.

"My eyes change colour depending on my mood."

"Is that what upset you?" he asked, stroking my cheek. I shook my head.

"I had another argument with my dad." I replied quietly. Jacob sighed and held me closer to him. "We both got angry and it made my eyes turn red. He called me a freak." I sniffed.

"You're not a freak love." Jake said softly. "Far from it. You're a beautiful girl, inside and out."

"It still hurt, he's my dad."

"What was the argument about?" he asked. I sighed and looked up at him sadly. "Me." He guessed.

"And the Cullens." I added quietly. I sniffled a little as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Jacob said softly, pulling me over so I was sitting in his lap.

"I'm not." I forced the tears back. Jacob grabbed my chin and tilted my head up so he could see my face.

"You're going to, I can see you barely holding the tears back." He remarked quietly.

"You know me too well." I smiled a little. He gently bumped his forehead to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

It was quiet for a while before Jacob's quiet voice broke it.

"Why do your eyes change colour? I thought you were human now, she's gone."

"I talked with Carlisle and he said that even though she's dead, I still have her blood running through my veins; meaning I still have the genes although they're submissive now. It means that I age at the same pace as you and my eyes still change colour depending on my mood." I explained, looking up at his face to see him staring down at me.

"But how did he know?" he asked.

"He took a sample of my blood." I replied. "And no, he didn't taste it." I giggled, making him smile as a laugh escaped him. He turned my face and kissed me suddenly, making me jump in shock as I wasn't expecting it. "What was that for?" I asked quietly.

"Because I love you." Jake smiled, bumping his nose against mine.

"I love you too." I smiled, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "But you should go back to school now, I'll be okay."

"I don't wanna." He whined. "I just want to stay with you." He nuzzled his face into my neck, making me smile and run my fingers through his hair that was starting to get slightly longer.

"Jacob." I giggled as his nose rubbed my skin lightly, tickling me slightly.

"No." he stated, tightening his arms around me.

"Your dad's going to kill me." I sighed. "Making his only son skip school and lower his grades." Jacob huffed.

"Don't make me feel bad, the guilt trip won't work."

"Well, damn." I laughed lightly. He chuckled and tilted my head up, capturing my mouth in a kiss with his own.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked down, seeing it was an incoming call from my dad. I looked up at Jacob and he motioned for me to answer it. I sighed and pressed answer before putting up to my ear.

"Where are you?"

"At the beach with Jacob." I replied, feeling Jake lace his fingers with mine. "Why?"

"I told you to stay away from him! Don't you ever listen?"

"The only one I want to stay away from is you." I stated. "I'm eighteen; I can make my own choices."

"If that's how you feel then you can move out." My eyes widened and Jacob frowned as he watched me.

"What?"

"You heard me. I leave for work in an hour and get back at eight; I want your stuff gone by the time I get back."

"You can't do that!" I gasped. "I have nowhere to go."

"Not my problem anymore, as you said; you're eighteen."

"You know, you're really turning into mum. The one I didn't like, I don't know what's happened to you; but I'll be glad to never see you again." I sniffed, hanging up on him.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"He kicked me out." I said in a small voice. "He wants me gone by the time he gets back from work. Jacob, I don't know what to do." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "What's happening to him?"

"He what?!" Jake yelled, shaking.

"Jacob." I whimpered, cradling his face in my hands. He calmed himself and looked down at me before hugging me to his chest.

"We'll figure something out." He whispered by my ear before pressing a kiss to my temple.

/

I was standing nervously between Jacob and Paul as they waited for my father to get home. It was nearing eight in the evening, so he should be arriving soon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked quietly.

"He's not gonna kick you out Hailey." Jacob said. "We won't let him."

"Yeah, if he's wary of us; we'll give him something to be scared about." Paul remarked. "No one threatens our Hails." He said, using the nickname Quil gave me. I smiled a little, slightly comforted by the fact that the pack all loved me in their own way. The front door opened and I heard someone walk into the house.

"Hailey, are you here?" He came into the room and stopped near the doorway. "Hails, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said on the phone."

"Don't call me that." I stated as Jacob and Paul flanked both of my sides. "Only the pack and Cullens can call me that."

"But I'm your father."

"Really? Cause the way you've been acting the past month I beg to differ." I remarked.

"Who kicks their own daughter out the house when she's done nothing wrong?" Paul spoke up.

"She killed my wife." Dad said quietly.

"She wasn't your wife, she divorced you years ago. She wasn't even human anymore; she let the power of what she was turn her against everyone and she would have killed so many more if Hailey never stepped in to save you. All she's done is try and protect you, and you throw it back at her like it's worth nothing." Jacob said, a small frown creasing his forehead. I leant closer to Paul as Jacob stepped in front of my father, whispering something to him which I couldn't hear.

"Come on, we need to get some of your stuff packed." Paul whispered to me. I nodded and let him lead me upstairs to my room.

Jacob joined us as I was shoving some clothes and other things into a duffel bag and my dad had followed him up.

"What are you doing?" my dad asked, watching me.

"Moving in with Jacob." I replied. "Billy doesn't mind me being around, plus I'll be closer to the pack which is good."

"You can't move out!" He grabbed my arm and Jacob growled, removing his grip from my arm and stepping between us.

"Don't touch her."

"I can and I will." I stated. "I'd rather not be around you when your mood swings are giving me mixed signals as well as a migraine." I heard someone sniff.

"You smell like alcohol." Paul remarked.

"Then I'm definitely not staying around you while you're drinking, I hate that stuff. It corrupts people and tears families apart."

"What are you to tell me what to do? I know what I'm doing and I hope you have fun running away from vampires that try to kill you for the rest of your life. It's either that or a wolf will tear you apart." He spat. Jacob growled and trembled as Paul had to grab and hold him back. I realised that was why he tagged along, in case he had to restrain Jacob if my dad provoked him.

I picked up my bag and went over, placing my hands on Jacob's chest; making him look down at me before he calmed slightly. Paul let him go and Jake took the bag from me, winding his other arm around my waist before all three of us walked back downstairs.

"You can't live there forever!" dad called from the stairs.

"No, that's why the Cullens are helping me find somewhere closer to the actual reservation. Then Jacob's moving in with me." I smiled smugly at the look on my dad's face.

"I am?" Jake whispered, making me nudge him. "Oh, yeah, I am. That way we won't have to have sex in your house again." He grinned cheekily. Paul snorted as he held back a laugh and we scurried out the house before I looked up at Jacob while Paul laughed.

"You seriously just pissed him off with that last remark." I said.

"I wanted the last word." Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, and I think you got it by the look that was on his face." Paul snickered. He ruffled my hair and slapped Jake on the back. "See you tomorrow, my duty here is done." Jacob and I laughed as he saluted before running off into the woods.

Jacob's arm wound around my waist and he pulled me close to his warm side as we walked to his house which was around ten minutes away by foot.

"Jacob, I was serious when I said you could come move in with me when I find somewhere. I don't want to be on my own." I said softly, tilting my head back so I could look up at him. He turned his head to the side and looked at me.

"You'll never be on your own, I'm always gonna be here." He smiled before kissing the top of my head. I leant further into him as we walked the shortcut through the woods; I was mostly human now, so I couldn't protect myself like I did before. "I've got you." Jacob said quietly as his free hand grabbed my own, his fingers lacing with mine.

The tight hold I had on his hand loosened slightly as his house came into my sight, relaxing me a little as I knew Billy didn't mind me being around. Jacob's father opened the door and met us on the porch, smiling at me.

"It'll be good to finally have a woman in the house since Rachel left for college." He smiled warmly. "Stay as long as you want, but I'm betting Jake's going to be hoarding you in his room."

"Dad." Jacob groaned while his tanned cheeks darkened slightly as he blushed, making me laugh lightly.

"Thanks Billy. And I don't mind that, at least I have a place to stay thanks to you and Jacob."

Billy gave my arm a gentle squeeze before wheeling himself back in the house as Jake pulled me in behind him, shutting the wooden door.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?" Billy asked his son. Jake nodded before turning to me.

"I know where it is." I smirked, taking my bag from him. He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead before following his dad into the kitchen as I walked down the hall to Jake's room.

I dumped my bag in the corner of his room before collapsing front first onto his bed, smiling as his scent engulfed me. I grabbed the edges of his sheets and lifted them before rolling around, successfully getting myself tangled in them. I squeaked as I found myself completely stuck in them before hearing someone walking down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Jake chuckled, feeling his warm hands on my shoulders through the sheets and I huffed. "Are you stuck?"

I fidgeted as I tried to find my way out of them and heard him laugh before his large hands began tugging the sheets around to try and find the ends. My arm shot free and I felt around as Jacob's laughter got louder.

"Keep still fidget butt, I'm trying to get you out." I found a gap between the sheets and immediately dived for it, wiggling my way out. I felt my hair had turned static and turned to face Jacob who laughed as I grinned at him. "What were you doing?" he asked, patting my hair back down as I kicked the sheets off my legs.

"Rolling in them." I replied, tugging on his shirt and getting him up on his bed with me.

"Why?"

"Because they smelt like you." I blushed and he smiled, cupping my face in his hands.

"Have I ever told you that you're adorable?" I shook my head. "Well, you are." He chuckled, kissing me.

* * *

**Drop a comment telling me what you guys think, personally i like the ending on this one. I think a little humour was needed :P x**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Jacob!" I shrieked, running through his house as he began chasing me. He'd just gotten back from patrol and it was raining outside, meaning he was soaked, and he wanted to give me a hug; but I wasn't falling for that. "Jake, don't!"

"Why won't you hug me?" he laughed as I felt him gaining on me.

"You're wet, and I don't want to get cold!" I squealed as I slid round the corner and into his bedroom. I darted into his closet and quickly shut the door, only to have him easily yank it back open. He stopped and looked at me with an amused smile on his face.

"You look like someone's about to kill you." He chuckled. I scowled at him as my back was pressed against the back of the small space. "Come out." I shook my head.

"You're gonna get me wet." He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at me and I rolled my eyes. "Not like that you perv."

"Come out." He whined, bouncing in place a little. "I'm already dry!"

I poked him in the stomach and found out that he was indeed dry. He grabbed my arm and yanked me out the closet himself, engulfing me into his arms as he rested his cheek on the top of my head. I pulled my head away from his chest so I could actually breathe and looked up at him.

"How was patrol?" I asked as I managed to squirm free of his grasp and jumped onto his bed. He followed me and I reached my arms out, making him lay beside me and I pulled him into a hug so his head was on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Okay, no leeches at the moment. Which is good." He replied, wrapping his arms around my middle.

"Well, looks like I had more action than you today." I giggled, making him look up at my face with an arched eyebrow. "I found a cottage like five minutes from here and it's in my budget range." I smiled.

"Really? When are you gonna buy it?" he asked, giving me a smile as he continued to look at me. I wrinkled my nose a little.

"That's the thing; Esme already bought it for me without me knowing." I replied, making him laugh. "So basically, I can move in anytime from today onwards. If you want to come with me."

"Yeah, I'll come with you." He smiled, shifting so he was sitting upright beside me and looking down at my face. "We can move tomorrow if you want."

"You have school." I stated, making him pout. "No, you have to go to school. You only have a couple months left, get through them and then you don't have to go back." He literally tackled me so I was pinned down on his bed and started tickling me, making me shriek. "Jacob!" I managed to squirm my way out from under him, but he caught me round the waist and locked me between his legs as he continued his tickle assault. "Jacob, stop!"

"No." he stated, his fingers still attacking my sides.

"Why do we always disagree on school?" I whined as I tried to throw myself free of his iron grip. "You have to go."

"I don't wanna." He complained.

"Don't make me get Billy in here." I warned, feeling his tickling easing up a little. "Billy! Jacob won't go to school tomorrow!" I yelled, making him freeze and his eyes widen.

"Jacob! What have I told you about that?" I heard Billy's voice from down the hall.

"She lies! I am going!" Jake yelled. He waited a minute to make sure it was clear before turning his head and pouting at me. "That was mean."

"It was necessary." I grinned, making him frown. "Don't look like I just kicked your puppy." I remarked. "You don't even have one." He snorted slightly.

"The crap you come out with sometimes is enough to put Quil to shame."

"I resent that statement!" I squealed. "I will not be linked with that boy!" Jacob laughed and buried his face in my neck, biting me. "Why are you biting me?" I squeaked. "I'm not a chew toy." I giggled.

"You're full of it today, aren't you?" he remarked, looking down at me.

"I think I saw you at a fire hydrant the other day, I didn't want to say anything cause it would have been awkward, you know, with you peeing and all." I laughed and ducked as he lunged for me again, only managing to get so far as I was still trapped between his legs.

"You, are a piece of work. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Lies! It's because you love me!" I grinned, making him chuckle and catch my face between his palms before kissing me.

"I love it when you're like this." I looked at him questioningly. "Playful, you get this little gleam in your eye and I know you're gonna be trouble." He chuckled, rubbing his nose against mine. I laughed and kissed him before manuvering myself so I could face him.

"Trust me, if I was like this all the time; you would never be able to handle me." I smiled cheekily.

"I beg to differ." He chuckled, nuzzling my neck again and making me giggle.

"Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow and he smirked, leaning closer and kissing me passionately. I froze in shock for a second before kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my fingers in his hair. "What's this for?" I mumbled against his warm lips.

"I feel like it." He muttered before wrapping his tongue around mine. I tugged on his hair lightly and he shifted so he could hold my hips, his fingers digging in slightly.

"Whoo, it's getting hot in here." Jacob and I jumped apart and looked over at his bedroom doorway, seeing Jared leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face. "You should really close the door if you're gonna do stuff like that brother."

"Paul opened the door last time, so it doesn't make a difference." I remarked. "You lot will come in anyway, even if you have to break the door in."

"True." Jared grinned.

"I'm gonna find you and Kim next time, then I'm just going to stand there like a creep and watch you." I commented, making Jacob chuckle. I waited for Jared's reaction, but I don't think he realised what I was indicating at. "That was an insult, idiot." I rolled my eyes as realisation dawned on his face.

"That, was uncalled for missy." He huffed, puffing his chest out and I threw one of Jake's pillows at him; making him deflate as it hit him in the face.

"Nah, it was necessary. I just took your ego down a few notches." I grinned as he pouted at me.

"Jake, she just insulted me; aren't you gonna do anything." Jared whined.

"Dude, I'm not your mother. Defend yourself." Jacob stated, chuckling. I smiled and wrapped one of my arms around his neck, leaning my head against the side of his as both of us stared at Jared who was still in the doorway.

"You two always bully me" he complained, swatting his hand towards us to stop us looking at him. I laughed and felt Jacob wrap his arm around my waist, holding me to his side.

"Nuh uh, you're the one that decided to interrupt us; it's your fault." I protested, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I see when I'm not wanted." He replied, doing the same notion back at me. "And I better be seeing you in class tomorrow Black, you left me in the wrath of Mrs Thomas last time; it was scarring." Jared shuddered and Jake laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He smiled.

"I'll make sure he goes, I'll even drop him there." I assured the boy in the doorway, making him slump in relief.

"Thank god, I can't stand her on my own." He remarked before waving and running out and into the woods.

"Is she really that bad?" I asked, turning to look at my shifter boyfriend.

"You have no idea." He shuddered, pulling me closer and hugging me.

* * *

**I kinda like this one, what do you guys think about it? Please give me feedback so i know how to improve this story for you guys; i don't like being left in the dark to guess what you guys like x**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

I groaned when I saw Jacob was still in bed, I swear this boy does it to frustrate me sometimes. I walked over and nudged him in the ribs hard, making him roll away from me. I grabbed his broad shoulder and began shaking him roughly to get him to wake up.

"What?" he groaned, opening one of his eyes to look up at me. I stepped back and put my hands on my hips.

"You have school Jacob, and we need to leave in the next ten minutes for you not to be late." I replied, watching as he rubbed his large hands over his face to wake himself up.

"I don't feel well." I rolled my eyes at the lame excuse my boyfriend came out with.

"Jacob, you can't get ill. Even if you could, your temperature would burn it out in like five minutes." I stated. "Now get your butt out of bed and get ready for school." He whined and grabbed my waist, pulling me down and making me fall on him. I braced my hands either side of his head to stop me from head butting him and looked down as he was staring up at me. "Jacob Black, get up now." I said firmly.

"Why do you always burn every excuse I come up with?" he complained, trying to kiss me. I allowed him to before pulling back a few moments later.

"You need to graduate, after that you don't have to worry about it anymore. Trust me, it's easier." I replied, moving to get off him but finding I couldn't as his grip had tightened. "Jacob, please?" I sighed, looking back down at his face. "If not for me, then do it for your dad. He deserves you at least finishing high school."

"Why are you so persuasive?" he groaned, sitting upright and making me fall into his lap.

"Because I am, now move." I moved off him and pushed against his back to try and make him stand up. He sighed and stood up, stretching as he did so, and started getting ready.

"Breakfast is on the table by the way!" I called as he walked out his room, staying behind to make sure he'd done all his homework and had it packed in his bag.

"Thanks!" he yelled back, most likely from the kitchen.

"I swear he's a fucking five year old sometimes." I muttered, zipping his rucksack back up once I'd finished.

"You've got that right." I jumped and snapped my head to look at Billy who was in the doorway of Jake's bedroom, blushing lightly as he'd caught me swearing. "Don't worry; I think that boy would make anyone swear with how dim he is sometimes." He chuckled, making me smile.

"Not all the time, just most of it." I grinned, making Billy laugh.

"Are you going to start moving in the house today?" he asked, making me nod.

"Once I make sure Jacob's in school and actually going to stay there; then I was gonna make a trip back to my old house to pick up the rest of my stuff and move it in. Jake can come in on the weekend, once he's done his homework." I smiled, making Billy smile back.

"You're really going to make him finish school."

"Yeah, I want him at least finishing high school; he can decide if he wants to go to college or not. But he has to have some qualifications under his belt otherwise he could find himself stuck somewhere later in life." I replied, nearly tripping over his backpack as I slid off his bed. Billy chuckled and I scowled playfully at him.

"You always were the clumsy one." He smiled affectionately, ruffling my hair as I hugged him.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." I grinned, scooping up Jake's bag.

"It's hard not to." Billy smiled, wheeling himself towards the kitchen as I followed behind him. I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen as I saw Jake dumping his plate in the sink.

"I forget how fast you eat sometimes." I remarked, making him flash a grin at me before he walked over and took his rucksack from me; pressing a kiss to my head. "Oh and by the way, I'm checking in with Jared every hour to make sure you actually stay there." I smiled sweetly as he groaned, throwing his head back.

"You, woman, are going to be the death of me." He remarked, scowling playfully down at me. I grinned and motioned for him to hurry up to my car. He followed me out and we both got in my car before I started driving Jacob to school.

"Stop looking at me like that." I laughed lightly. "I stayed in school, and trust me; it was a much worse experience for me than it is for you." I stated.

"Why?" he asked, frowning. I sighed and shrugged.

"I was schooled in California, the most heavily stereotyped place on earth. With the way I looked and how I acted differently from everyone else, I got the brunt of it."

"You were bullied?" I shrugged again and nodded.

"Took no notice of it first, but started taking it into account when it escalated. I got dragged into fights and other shit like that. But I stayed until I finished my last year and now I never have to go back there again, so I won't be seeing them anymore." I said, turning onto the street which the res school was on.

I pulled into the parking lot and Jacob turned to face me, grabbing my chin and pulling my head closer so he could kiss me. I kissed him back until he pulled away slightly, looking at me intently.

"You'd tell me if that was happening now right?" he asked seriously, cupping the side of my face. I nodded and he relaxed again. "Good, I don't want anyone hurting you." He released my face and unclipped his seatbelt before a knock on my window made me jump. I turned my head and saw Jared grinning at me from the other side. I rolled down the window.

"Yes?" I asked, arching an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"You brought him!" he cheered, making me roll my eyes.

"I said he was going to school, I would have made him either way."

"She didn't believe my excuses." Jacob whined from the passenger side.

"You said you were ill, you can't get ill." I stated.

"Well, I could have been!"

"Dude, that was lame. If you're gonna make an excuse at least pick a good one." Jared remarked. "Like, Sam needs me for patrol; or Carlisle needs to talk."

"Thanks for the heads up." I smiled.

"Aw, fu-" I shot my hand out and clamped it over Jared's mouth, cutting him off mid-word.

"Go or you'll be late." I said to both of them, removing my hand from his mouth. Jacob kissed me quickly again before getting out my car and joining Jared, both of them running into the building.

/

"Thanks for coming with me Emmett." I said, glancing up at the vampire before walking into my old house.

"Didn't want you going in on your own Hails, you don't know what he could do if you didn't have one of us with you." He replied, hugging me to his side as we made our way upstairs. I opened the door to my bedroom and saw my dad passed out in the bed.

"Charming." I remarked, wrinkling my nose. "Can you move him please?" I asked, looking up at Emmett.

"Where'd ya want him?" He went over and slung my father over his shoulder before turning back to me.

"Anywhere but in here." I shrugged, making him laugh.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He grinned, flitting out the room. I rolled my eyes and began packing the remaining stuff I had in here to be transported to my new house on the reservation.

Emmett arrived back a few minutes later and I gave him a look, making him smile and shrug as he joined me in packing.

"I'm not even going to ask." I remarked. He flashed me his teeth in a wide grin before lifting three boxes at once and heading back down to Billy's truck I'd borrowed.

Emmett and I finished around an hour later and I was beginning to grow curious as to where he had placed my dad. I walked into the master bedroom to collect some stuff that used to be my mother's when she was loveable and opened the closet to find my dad stuffed in there with full on makeup on his face. I snorted as I held back the laughter and quickly pulled some stuff out from around him before running downstairs and getting into the truck.

"Did you do the makeup on him?" I asked Emmett as I started the truck. He laughed as I drove back further into La Push towards my new house and a grin stuck to his face.

"So you found out where I put him?" I nodded and he chuckled. "Who do you think does Rose's makeup when she gets frustrated?"

"I was going to say Alice." I admitted. He shook his head and pointed to himself. "Not a bad job, got to admit. Every think of going into that business?" Emmett's laugh boomed through the truck.

"Huh, love you Hails." He sighed, ruffling my hair.

"Not while I'm driving!" I squeaked, swatting his hand away.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review for more updates x**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"That's a really nice blue." Jacob remarked as I pulled up outside our new home. I looked over at him and cocked my head to the side slightly.

"What?" I asked. He smiled and cupped the side of my face.

"Your eyes, they're a deep blue; very rich colour." He replied, looking intently at me.

"I'm happy." I shrugged, making him flash a grin at me. "I'm so glad everything's already in there." I sighed. "I can't be bothered for overexertional exercise."

"Big word." Jake remarked, making me laugh as both of us got out my car. Jacob laced his fingers with mine as he grabbed my hand and we walked into the house.

"I can use big words, I'm not incompetent." I smiled up at him when he looked at me, making me stick my tongue out at him. "Stop looking at me and look at the house." I remarked, pushing his head away; making him chuckle.

"Maybe I would prefer to look at you." He smiled, yanking me closer by grabbing my hips in his hands. "In my opinion, you're much better looking than a house." He leant down slightly so our faces were closer and I smiled, looping my arms loosely round his neck.

"Later." I laughed lightly as his fingers lightly brushed over my skin that was showing when my shirt rode up a little. "I want you to look around the house."

"So bossy." He sighed, pulling away. Just as I thought he was going to wander off he came swooping back over and crushed his lips against mine, making me stumble back slightly as I wasn't expecting it. A smirk took over his features and I rolled my eyes at him, shoving him lightly by the chest.

"Stop looking so supercilious and look at the damn house." I remarked, laughing at the look of confusion on his face.

"Stop using big words I don't understand." He whined, pouting at me.

"If you attended school more, you would most likely know what it meant." I smirked.

"That, was a low blow woman." He stated, scowling playfully at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and shoved him again.

"Get a move on man, I thought you'd want to know where you'll be living from today." I remarked, making him wink at me before he shot off upstairs to look around.

/

"Would you stop squirming?" Jacob laughed as I fidgeted again; making him shift so my elbow wasn't digging into his stomach. I whined before leaning my head back against the crook of his neck, sitting comfortably on his lap; slouching slightly as he was. "You good now?"

"Mhm." I hummed, linking my fingers with his as his hands were crossed over my stomach; giggling a little as he tickled me. "Stop." I smiled, pulling my shirt down so it covered the small gap of skin that had been showing.

I heard him chuckle as his arms tightened around me while he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck before looking at me with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Your eyes are pink." He remarked quietly, tucking my fringe behind my ear. I kissed the tip of his nose, making his smile widen.

"Get used to it, they're gonna change for the rest of my life now."

Jacob's head snapped to the direction where our front door was just before it opened and Alice and Edward came hurrying in. I felt Jake sit up straighter and noticed the looks of alarm on the two vampires' faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"The Volturi are coming." Jacob tensed and his grip on me tightened slightly. "Aro's interested in Hailey." Alice said, wringing her hands nervously in front of her.

"He thinks because she's different she would make a good vampire and join him." Edward added.

"He's not going near her." Jacob growled, making me lace my fingers with his as I felt him begin to shake.

"Why does he want me? I'm not a fallen one anymore." I said.

"That's what we don't want to find out." Alice replied. "But he still thinks you'll be powerful as a vampire." I sighed and played with Jacob's fingers to calm him down.

"Nothing's ever gonna go right, is it?" I looked up at the two vampires and they shook their heads.

"Once you enter our world, you stay in it; you can't leave." Edward said. "Everything follows you."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this update, but it's just a filler of what's coming up :P Please leave a review telling me what you think x**


End file.
